Sonic Star Wars
by lady-warrioress
Summary: It's been 1000 years since the fall of the Eggman Empire. New Powers are Arising but New Evils are too. It will take Sonic and his friends more than Team Work and Friendship to beat the Evil this time. Reviews are Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**_

_**(Cue Star Wars Theme)**_

_Since the fall of the Eggman Empire over one thousand years ago things have been quiet in the galaxy but a new evil is arrising. One that will take more than friendship and team work to beat._

_The Force since then has strengthened its powers and has gone beyond just power within the Chaos and Master Emeralds. Will this added power be enough to stop the rising evil...? Or will it just help it along?_

CHAPTER 1 THE NEWS

The sun set like a fiery ball behind the tall buildings of the city.

New Station Square.

Speeders and air taxes flew through traffic as everyone tried to reach their destinations at the same time. Even so, there were no accidents and no road rage. Everyone was going at the same speed and if they needed to get somewhere faster they could just move their vehicle out of traffic and use the open air that wasn't being used as a road.

One particular speeder bike was making its way to a rather large Temple like building in the center of the city. He was not using the road, knowing if he did he'd never get there in time. The driver of that particular speeder had a certain important message to give. A message that would rock the peaceful world of a lot of certain indiviuals.

When the driver spotted the parking lot of the Temple building he turned the speeder toward it and landed it gently on the ground. He then turned off the power and hopped off, his black robes swirling in the breeze. Without a look back to make sure he hadn't been followed, for he knew he had, he headed toward the entrance and inside, intent on telling some important people what they needed to know whether they realized it or not.

The Masters were waiting.

When he reached the Council Chamber he stood before them and bowed with respect then began, speaking in a low voice not much louder than a whisper. "Jedi Masters," he said not looking them in the eye. "I have brought some disturbing news..."

"What do you mean?" one of the Masters, a fox with two tails, asked.

"My sources tell me that there is a growing threat arising on a far off planet," he replied, looking up at the Masters from under the hood that shadowed his face.

"A threat?" another Master asked, this one an elderly echinda. "What kind of threat?"

The driver's shadow seemed to lengthen at the next words he spoke. "A dark threat," was his reply. "A threat I believe the Jedi might be interested in."

"What do you mean?" a third, this one a young motherly rabbit, asked.

The driver walked foward and handed the fox Master a small rectangular object. "See for yourself."

The Master took the object and pressed the red power button. A blue and black bulky shadowed image appeared in 3-D. The tiny figure stood motionless. A hologram.

"What is that?" another Master, a crocodile asked, leaning forward in his seat.

The driver took the hologram back and stared at it, his eyes showing a hint of surpressed red. "I believe," he paused. "I believe that might be what you call a Sith."

The driver tossed the object into the foxe's hands. "I'd advise you to think about it," he said turning away. "If you wait too long it'll be too late."

Then, without anymore words, he turned around and with a swirl of ebony robes and the clank of midnight black boots he left them and headed back into the parking lot. When he was outside again he headed toward his speeder only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw another figure, just as dark and mysterious as his own, standing by it. _I was right.._

"You!" he exclaimed, recognizing the shadow.

"You gave them the information didn't you?" a metallic voice, low and grating, demanded.

"So what if I did?" he challenged, tensing his body incase of an attack.

The shadow turned to face the other shadow. Blood red eyes locked with his own. "You know my Master won't like this... you know _our _Master won't like this..."

"He's not my Master anymore!" the driver shouted. "And it's his problem not mine!"

"I should destroy you now." the other shadow growled, anger filling that fake voice.

The driver shook his head. "That won't be possible."

Then, before the other figure could ask what he ment, the driver pulled out a weapon of glowing red light and came at him. The shadow moved back as its vision was suddenly blurred by the strange light. The driver, seeing him enemy blinded, took his chance.

He jumped onto his speeder, gunned the engine, and roared away as fast as he could, into the city where he was lost in traffic.

The other shadow could finally see again and turned toward the Station Square skyline. _You got away for now, _it thought. _You can run but you can't hide!_

* * *

"What should we do?" the rabbit master asked looking at the other Masters. "If it really is the Sith you can't ignore it!"

The fox Master stared at the hologram a bit longer. "No," he said finally. "We can't ignore it."

"So what should we do?" the crocodile Master asked.

"We should send some of our apprentises to check this out."

"But which ones?"

The fox hailed a small rabbit apprentise who was walking by. "Would you please fetch Padawans Yukimako, Rio, Sensai, Saphire, and Kurmasu."

The rabbit bowed. "Yes, Master Prower," she said before she left.

The elder echinda gave Master Prower a disaproving look. "Why do you want _them?_" he demanded.

"You'll see," the fox replied, leaning back in his seat. "And I'll be needing the Padawan Guardian too."

Before the others could ask why the rabbit came back without the Padawans. "I'm sorry, Masters," she said bowing to them. "But I couldn't find the apprentises you requested."

"Couldn't find them?" the crocodile demanded. "Where on Mobis are they!" (Is it called Mobis?)

* * *

"Woooooowho!" Sonic Kurmasu cheered pumping his fist into the air. He looked over his shoulder. Shadow Yukimako was being him, gunning his land speeder hard so it would excell and catch up with the blue hedgehog. "You're making it easy! You'll never catch up with me!"

Shadow growled and gunned the engine even more. "I will not let you win this time!" he shouted over the noise.

"See if you can catch me!" Sonic shouted back the challenge he had made that morning. He and Shadow had decided to have a race in the Wild Canyon to see who was the fastest hedgehog in the Temple. While the race was _Sonic's_ idea _Shadow _made up the rules so things would stay fair.

Shadow noticed something ahead of his rival just then. "Hey! Try watching where you're going!" he shouted.

"You can't scare me!" the hedgehog Padawan yelled back.

"Fine then, don't!" Sahdow loojked away. "but don't blame me if you hit it!"

Sonic looked ahead. He suddenly saw a huge boulder coming closer. "Waaaaaa!" he screamed the second before the speeder crashed into the rock.

Shadow rode by him, laughing,. "Serves you right!" he cackled. "You should have listened to me!"

Suddenly the black hedgehog saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head. He saw Sonic running beside his speeder. "Hey!" he shouted. "You can't do that! It's cheating!"

"Hey, when you laid down the rules you never said anything about running," Sonic informed him.

"This is a _speeder _race!" Shadow shouted. "You can't run!"

"Too late!" Sonic shrugged. He grinned that obnoxous grin and shot ahead. "See ya at the finish line!"

"Bastard!" Shadow growled, gunning his engine even more. He was not going to let Sonic beat him again. Not by a long shot!  
"Get back here, Sonic Kurmasu, you cheater!"

The speeder sprayed up dust and pebbles as it shot through the desert bottom of the Wild Canyon. "You will not beat me this time!"

The speeder was able to catch up with Sonic. Now they were side by side again. The blue hedgehog stared at him with his mouth open. "How did you?" he asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Upgrades."

"Really?" Sonic grinned again. "Well let's see just how fast it can go!"

The hedgehog excellerated again.

Shadow excellerated as well. Just not as fast and by the time he reached Sonic's speed the other hedgehog was already ten feet ahead.

Shadow began to excellerated more but suddenly felt a disturbance running up and down his spine. The Force. He looked toward the Canyon wall. He saw something reflect the sunlight. It looked the the lense of a sniper rifle.

"SONIC!" he yelled. 'LOOK OUT!"

Something in Shadow's voice made the other hedgehog stop. He looked toward the shiny speck.

The disturbance surged through Shadow again. The black hedgehog had almost reached Sonic by then. Shadow swung his speeder in front of Sonic.

Almosty instantly an explosion rocked the machine. The speeders power core burst and the explosion sent Shadow flying.

The world spun in front of his eyes then everything went dark as his body slammed hard into the ground.

_A/N_

_It's not in the actual story line of the Star Wars movies because that would be too hard for me and I wanted it to be original. It's just something else I came up with awhile ago. I wasn't planning on ever putting this on but I decided to do so anyway even if nobody reads it. If you do read it please review even if it's just a one word post like "Nice" or "crap" okay? I really want to know if anyone actually _**does** _read it. If you did and you liked it let me know. If you didn't let me know anyway. I won't mind... much_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Shadow. Shadow."

A voice, not Sonic's, roused Shadow back into conciousness. He grunted and opened his eyes. A bat Jedi Padawan leaned over him.

"Good," she said when she saw him staring at her. "You're concious."

"Rouge?" he said staring at her white face for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I was flying by when I saw what happened," she explained.

Shadow sat up. He instantly grabbed his head as it began to throb. "Oh... my head!" he moaned. "So what _did_ happen?"

"A sniper shot at Sonic," she replied looking around the canyon. "I'm surprise you swung your precious speeder in front of him. I thought you hated Sonic."

"I do," he said. "But you know even though we hate each other we were trained to protect each other at the Temple."

"Yeah, I know," she said sitting down beside him. "That's why I flew you out of the way when that sniper shot at you."

"You did?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Thank you... Rouge."

"No problem," she smiled and added. "And you're my favorite male Jedi!"

Shadow felt his cheeks turning red at the compliment. He pushed down on the ground with his hands and started to stand. "By the way; where is Sonic?"

"Probably back at the Temple," she replied helping him stand up.

"Why?"

"To tell the others about your 'knoble parting'," she said staring at the sky.

"Why? Does he think I'm dead?"

"Well for one thing he didn't see me fly in and save you and for another your speeder exploded," she told him. "He probably thinks your ashes are spread out all over the bottom of the canyon. How romantic." she sighed.

"Shut up!" Shadow growled. "He'll probably _gloat _about my death! That stupid blue hedgehog never liked me anyway!" he brushed the rest of the dust off his robes. "Let's get back to the Temple before the start arranging my memorial service."

Rouge folded her arms and looked at him. "I was hoping you would say that," she said smiling and causing him to blush again. "Now, should we fly back?"

"Uh..."

"If you're thinking of using your speeder it's nothing but spare parts," she reminded him.

"All right," he gave in. "You can fly us back to the Temple."

"Now we're talking," she said She walked up to him and grabbed him around the waist. "Here we go!" unfurling her wings she rose into the air.

"Whoa!" Shadow exclaimed as his feet left the ground.

"Hold on tight," she instructed as they flew back to Station Square and the Temple.

* * *

Espio Rio, ninja Jedi Padawan of the Temple was in the mediation room, moving his body slowly and gracefully. He'd often come to the room to reflect as he did his stretches. Today was no different.

Lately he'd been coming there to reflect more often. He'd been having nightmares recently and this was the only thing he could think of to calm his nerves. Though his nerves were calmed his mind wasn't. The only thing in his mind was chaos, violence, and pain, lots of pain in his own body. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but it frightened him.

_I should not be having those dreams, _he thought as his breathing became more regular. _I'm not ready for this kind of thing. Kuramasu and Yukimako might be but I'm not. Why did Sensai and Saphire get chosen for this as well? Sensai is against violence and Saphire can't stop taking things that don't belong to her... _He senced someone come into the room, just then, but didn't turn or chose to speak to them yet. _I wonder why they chose five of us to go? And why are they making Guardian leave his post to take us? What do they know that we don't?  
_"Thinking about our mission, Rio?" a soft peaceful voice behind him asked.

Espio still did not turn. He knew who owned that voice just by hearing it. Only one person talked that peacefully and softly. Tikal Sensai.

"I wish you wouldn't read my mind, Tikal," he said, still refusing to turn around. "It ruins my consentration. But to your question. Yes, I am."

"Why are you so worried about it?" she wanted to know.

"Who said I was worried about it?" he inquired.

"I can sense it," she replied, feeling his emotions in the Force. "You are scared. But you won't admit it. You never do."

Espio breathed deeply to keep himself calm. _She's doing it again. _"Why don't you go speak with Guardian again? You knowhow much he enjoys your presence when he's working."

Tikal didn't even flinch. She already knew how much Knuckles Guardian liked her. She wasn't here to talk about him though. She wanted to talk to Espio whether he wanted to talk to _her_ or not. "You don't have to be afraid of this. We'll be fine."

The chameleon closed his eyes. "But you don't know about my dreams," he said quietly.

She heard him anyway. "Dreams?" se wasked staring at the back of his head. "What dreams?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Dreams of Chaos. Chaos and pain," he replied. "And death. My death."

"Your death?"

He nodded and clenched his fists. "That is why I am afraid of going. I am afraid I am going to die."

Tikal's gentle eyes gave him a look of utter sympathy. "Oh... Espio," she began. "I didn't realize..."

"It's all right," he said, no longer in the mood for mediation. "It's not your fault. I'm going to have to face this eventually. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I won't die."

She smiled at him. "Like someone once said. "The future is always changing. It's hard to read. Things you think will happen probably never will." Dont worry, Espio, it will be okay."

"I hope so," he said looking away from her and out the window at the city skyline. "I hope so." then he rememberd something. "Hey, has Yukimakop returned yet?"

_A/N_

_Sorry this took so long to update. I hope it was okay. I'll try to update sooner next time. Just to let you know Knuckles and Tikal have no relation bloodlines in this story because they never did._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge touched down on the landing platform projecting out of the Temple that was usually used for landing starships. "Okay," she said looking down at Shadow. "Here we are."

The bat let him go. Shadow rubbed his arms and cracked his back. "Finally," he said, relieved. "For awhile I thought you were going to drop me back there."

Rouge folded her arms and gave him a look. "If I had, it wouldn't have been my fault," she said. "You're not exactly the lightest feathur in the pillow you know."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" he demanded.

"No, just heavy."

"Thanks a lot!"

Rouge laughed. "Boy and I thought only _girls _were self consious about their weight." Something came to her. "By the way; the Masters wanted us to see them in the Council Chamber as soon as possible."

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

The bat shrugged. "They didn't say," she admitted. "But if we head there we're sure to find out."

* * *

"I told you I don't believe it," Knuckles Guardian said as he and Sonic walked down the hall. "A little explosion like that couldn't have been enough to kill him."

"Hey, I saw what I saw," Sonic insisted. "His speeder got hit with a blast from a sniper rifle and exploded."

"What about his body?"

"I didn't see one," Sonic admitted.

"Hmmm," Knuckles mused thinking it over. "Not even one tiny fragment?"

"No."

"Then he's alive."

"How would you know?"

"Haven't you heard about his power?"

"What power?" This was all news to Sonic. He'd always considered Shadow his rival and also very annoying.

"He can use the Force to warp himself anywhere he wants," Knuckles replied. "That and if he comes close to the Chaos Emeralds."

"There are no more Chaso Emeralds," the blue hedgehog pointed out. "They were destroyed, remember?"

"The Master Emerald wasn't," Knuckles replied. "The Master Emerald is what powers this Temple. That's why the Temple was built here. To keep it safe and hidden incase the Eggman Empire tries to rise again."

"I know that," Sonic informed him. "But I still say Shadow is dead."

Knuckles stopped at the door to the Council Chamber. "Let's just get our briefing and drop this whole thing," he said, getting sick of Sonic's suggestions of Shadow's demise.

"Fine."

Knuckles pressed the button that opened the door then he and Sonic stepped inside. When they saw who else was in the room Knuckles said. "Looks like you were wrong."

Shadow stood in the room with Rouge, Espio, and Tikal.

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped, surprised. "I thought you were dead!"

Shadow gave him an annoyed look. "No I'm not," he said, folding his arms and scowling. "Rouge saved my life no thanks to you."

Sonic stuttered something but it wasn't understood.

"Aprentisses," a voice cut in before they could argue as they usually did.

The two hedgehogs, remembering where they were, turned to the Masters. "Yes, master Prower," they both said at once.

Jedi Master Miles (Tails) Prower leaned forward in his seat and addressed the five Padawans. "You weren't summoned here to bicker," he pointed out. "You were all asked here for a very important reason."

"What is it, Master Prower?" Tikal Sensai asked.

The older echidna Master leaned forward on his staff and said. "We have recieved a message from a questionable sourse that there has been Sith activity on the planet of Macoo (Think Naboo because I don't know that planet Blaze comes from)."

"What kind of activity?" Shadow wanted to know.

The echidna shook his head. "We're not sure," he replied. "That's why we're sending you to the planet. To check up on this information to verify it."

A female human with long blond hair and bright blue eyes went on. "Especially since we've been told that this "Sith" might have one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow gasped. "I thought they were destoyed at the end of the Eggman Empire!"

"That is what we thought too," the blond Master replied. "But Master Robotnick (Gerald) did some research and found that they weren't."

"So we have to go to Macoo and check on this?" Rouge asked. "Don't we need to get permission from the queen?"

There was a silence. Everyone knew Queen Blaze Anabala was actually quite easy to reason with, but if she discovered what they were after she might not be willing to help.

"I'm sure she'll let us," the crocodile assured.

"But what if she won't?" Tikal wanted to know.

"I'm sure she will," he insisted. "If she hears about a Sith on her planet she might be more than willing to let you. Just to get rid of him."

"So when are we leaving to go to this planet?" Rouge asked.

"As soon as you are ready," Master Prower replied. He waved his hand. "You are dismissed."

As the group left the Council Chamber Shadow cornered Sonic in the hall. "Look, Kuramasu," he growled. "I don't like you constantly making up lies about me."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked cluelessly.

"You know what I mean," Shadow shot back. "You told everyone I was dead!"

"I thought you were!" Sonic gave him an annoyed look. "Geeze, you don't have to get so bent out of shape about it!"

Shadow clamped a hand over Sonic's throat. "I have a reason to be," he snarled. "And if I ever find out you did this again I will personally wring that smart aleck litte neck of yours!"

_A/N_

_Well I updated again. Sorry it took so long. No, Shadow is not a Sith in disguise, he just hates Sonic's guts. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A hand rested on Shadow's shoulder. He turned his head to see who it was. It turned out to be the blond Master from the Council Chamber.

"Master Robitnick!" the black hedgehog exclaimed.

"Shadow, may I have a word with you in private?" the woman, Maria to her Padawans, requested.

"Oh, of course," Shadows agreed, letting go of Sonic's throat.

"Come with me then." she pointed toward her chambers.

Curious, Shadow followed.

Once they were inside Maria's sunlit room the black hedgehog had to ask. "What is it that you want to speak with me about, master Robotnick?"

"Please just call me Maria," the blond master requested.

Shadow hesitated. He'd often been told that refering to the Masters by their first name was disrespectful but then again she'd asked him to call her that so it must be okay. "All right," he agreed.

Maria poured herself a cut of tea then gave him her full attention. "Shadow," she began. "Do you remember a few years ago when you asked me how I became a Jedi master?"

He nodded. He could still remember that day. He'd just gotten his first real lightsaber and he'd gotten impatient about the rest of his training. He'd expected to become a Knight or a Master right away but he'd been told he'd have to wait a few years. He'd found Master Robotnick in the garden watering flowers awhile later and when he'd asked her how she'd become one what she'd told him made him realize it didn't come as easily as he thought it would.

"And do you remember what I told you I had to do to become one?"

He remembered her words. For some reason she'd explained it to him as if it was all a dream. He nodded again.

She smiled. "This is exactly what I ment."

He gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

"To become a Master you must go through a trial," Maria explained. "This is your trail as well as the other four's."

He asked a question that bothered him every once in awhile. "But what if I'm not ready?"

She set her tea down on a small table and walked over to him. She knelt down and put her hands on his shoulders. "You will be ready," she said gently. "Trust me. When the time comes you'll know what to do. You have the power right there inside of you."

He gave her a startled look. "What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

Maira didn't answer. She just stood up and headed over to the door. "I think you'd better go join your friends now," she adviced then added. "Oh and Shadow."

He'd already been heading toward the door but her voice stopped him. He looked back at the Master. "Yes, Maria?"

"Stop threatening the rest of the apprentises," she adviced with authority. "If you keep that up you know you'll fall to the dark side. Remember that."

He nodded slowly. "I'll remember and thanks," he agreed. "I promise to do my best."

She smled again. "I know you will, Shadow."

00000

"So what did she want to talk to you about?" Rouge asked when Shadow stepped out of Maria's chamber. She'd been leaning against the wall waiting for him to come out.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Like I'd tell you."

She stared at him. She remembered Shadow telling Espio Rio once that he had a deep affection for Master Robotnick. Maybe they'd spoken about something private and none of her business. If so, she had no right to pry. "Okay," she said backing away, "Sorry."

Shadow didn't want to discuss it anymore. "C'mon," he said grabbing her arm. "Let's get to the ship before Sonic can crack any stupid jokes about us being late."

The bat shook her head. Shadow and Sonic would never be friends. She wasn't going to comment thought even though she wanted to. She just let him lead her down the hall.

000

Knuckles was already waiting for them when they arrived. Immediately the black hedgehog noticed something. Only two other Padawans were there. Someone was missing and he knew right away who it was. "Where is Sonic?" he asked.

"He's probably with Rose," Knuckles said chuckling.

"Amy Rose!" Rougr gasped then slapped her forehead. "Oh no! Not Amy. I will never understand he. Jedi aren't suppost to be so passionate like that around each other even if they like someone." When she said this she glanced at Shadow who didn't notice.

"Look who's talking," Espio muttered as he walked past them.

"What is that suppost to mean?" the bat Jedi Padawan demanded the chameleon.

Espio looked over his shoulder at her. He looked like he wated to make some sort of remark then reigned himself. He shook his head. "Nevermind," was all she got from him.

Shadow folded his arms. "Amy has to learn to keep her emotions to herself," he commented.

Knuckled nodded with agreement. "We'll just have to wait a bit longer to leave then," he said knowing full well that with Amy it would take Sonic at least an hour to get way from her before he could leave.

Shadow was impatient. "We don't have _time _for this," he exclaimed totally annoyed at the delay. "I'm going to find him and tell him to get his butt over here!"

Then he stalked off muttering dark threats to himself.

00000000000

"Sonic, are you really going on a mission?" Jedi Padawan Amy Rose asked Sonic as she followed him down the hall.

"Yes," he told her, half ignoring and half paying attention to the pink hedgehog. "Shadow, Espio, Tikal, Rouge, and I are going to Macoo to check out some Sith activity that is rumored to be there."

"Really?" Amy asked, totally interested. "Why wasn't I chosen to come?"

"I don't know," the blue hedgehog replied. "You'll have to ask the Council."

"But the Council is full of old fussys," she protested. "They never answer any of my questions. You ask them something and they never tell you anything. It's real annoying at times."

"That's not my-"

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned his attention away from Amy. Someone was making their way toward them.

Shadow stormed down the hall toward them. "There you are!" he shouted putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the blue hedgehog. "We've been waiting for you at the ship."

"Well sorry," Sonic apologized. "I got distracted."

Shadow folded his arms. "You can tell your girlfriend all about it when we get back," he snarled, looking from one hedgehog to the other.

Sonic looked like he wanted to argue then changed his mind. "Fine." he shot back. He glanced at Amy who was clinging to his arm. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you," she said all starry eyed.

Shadow rolled his eyes. 'Let's go," he urgued, eager to get going.

"All right! All right!"

He shook his arm and Amy let him go. "Bye Amy," he said.

"Bye, Sonikku," she cooed as she watched the two hedgehogs retreat down the hall.

000000

"So you found him after all," Rouge commented when she saw Shadow walking toward the ship with Sonic in toe.

"Yes, I did," Shadow replied glaring over his shoulder at Sonic. "Now we can leave."

The bat nodded with agreement. She ran inside the ship to let the others know.

One everyone was on the ship Knuckles turned around in the pilots chair and faced them all. He had a few things to say to these first time space travelers before they took off. Helpful and important advice. "I'm not sure if any of you have ever been on a star cruiser before," he began. He saw them shake their heads. "So I'll just inform you on a few things. Actually one thing. Stay away from the hatches. If you get too close to them they'll open and suck you out."

"Aye aye, C'pan," Sonic saluted grinning.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned his swivled his chair back to the controls. "And please sit down so we can take off," he ordered. "That means you, Kurmasue!"

"All right, I'll sit down," Sonic said taking a seat.

"Okay now that everyone is seated let's get out of here," the echidna said pressing some buttons. "Okay we are now launching."

The engines came to life and the ship rose into the air. The thrusters activated and the ship shot out of the atmosphere.

_A/N_

_Sorry it takes so long to update I'm trying to finish other fics. :sweatdrop: I'll probably update this sooner from now on. I'll also try to come up with a sequal idea for the Sonic X fanfic you people liked so much. Anyway I recently got Shadow the Hedgehog for my birthday so maybe I'll add Black Doom in the story somehow. Maybe he can be Eggman's Master or something..._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 Heading Out

The speeder driver who had taken the information on the Sith to the Temple stepped out of a local tavern that same night. He hadn't seen the person who had given him the hard time since the confrontation. Even so he could still sense the enemy through waves of energy. The force was strong in him. He could feel the assassin and knew this wasn't over yet.

Now he headed to his speeder and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to hide his features. He knew the Temple had sent someone to the planet of Macoo. He'd seen the ship. He'd been watching it launch. He also knew this ment another confrontation was coming.

_It will be soon, _he thought, slipping on a pair of black leather biking gloves. _I'll have to be ready. I will not let what happened to her happen to me. I'm not going to be careless. I will not let myself fall at the hands of his minions!_

As he neared his speeder he noticed an out of place shadow attached to it. Instantly his right hand reached into his cloak and touched the handle of the weapon he'd concealed in there. _I knew you were coming back, my friend..._

By then he was only a few feet away from the bike. Immediately the shadow detached itself from it and stood in his way, a dark light sucking blackhole of a creature.

The driver gave the shadow a look of total boredom. "Would you kindly get out of my way?" he said coolly. Though he was calm he was just waiting for the thing to strike.

The shadow refused to comply to his request and stood as a stone in his path. It locked its red eyes on him trying to probe past the shadowed hood to the face within. After a moment it spoke. "They have sent someone," it finally told him. "Just like I knew they would."

"That is not my problem," the driver retorted.

"Yes, it is," the thing insisted. "It's your problem because you gave them the information."

"Too bad," the speeder driver said, fingering his weapon again. "It's your problem now."

The shadow shed its cloaked form. Now a gleaming metallic body was exposed. "I don't know what kind fo game you're playing, Irad," it said. "But it ends here."

The driver tensed, but not enough to ben oticed. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle of his weapon.

"This!" A huge ball of Force energy appeared out of nowhere and flew at the driver.

The driver cursed and jumped out of the way. He put out his own hand and caught the energy in it. He held it a moment, the light briefly exposing the face withing then threw it back.

The metallic creature dodged out of the way and swung at the driver with its clawlike fingers. The nails made contact with the cloak and slashed it down the back. The driver felt one of the claws dig into his back. He reacted instantly. He grabbed the attackers arm and yanked it hard. Both creatures fell over the edge of the tweny story parking lot. The driver let go of his enemy. He raised both hands and put them over his heart as he consintrated.

A red aura surrounded him and suddenly black and blue membranes unfurled from his back and caught the wind. For a second he froze in mid air as he got used to his wings again. When he'd gotten his bearings he flew back to to where his speeder was parked. When he landed the wings folded back up and disappeared.

The driver sighed in relief and looked over the side of the building, leaning against the railing. His eyes scanned the area for his attacker. It was too dark and he saw nothing, not even with his powerful night vision. He just hoped the robot (for he knew that's what it was) wouldn't come back.

As he climbed onto his speeder bike, roared it to life, and sped it over Station Square he knew deep within this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge got out of her seat to stretch her legs. She walked toward the back of the ship, being careful of the loathsome hatch, and stepped into the small kitchen unit. There she found Sonic trying to work the oven.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked up, startled. "Oh, hi Rouge," he said when he saw who it was. He turned back to the oven. "I'm trying to get this thing to work."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry and I want a chillie dog," he answered banging on the machine. "Shoot! Work you blasted thing!"

"A chillie dog?" se said. "Don't you remember what Master Prower told you about those things?"

"Yes," he said looking slightly guilty as he turned from the ovan. "But I like the too much to worry about a little gas."

"You mean a _lot _of gas," she corrected. "I don't know about you but I don't feel like smelling that in such a tight space. You know Knuckles won't either."

"Who cares about Knuckles?" Sonic asked, folding his arms. "He's an old spoil sport."

"He'll also tell the Masters if you stink up his ship," she shot back. "Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then here." she picked up a banana out of a fruit bowl on the counter and tossed it to him. "If you're so hungry eat that."

He looked down at the banana. "Thanks," he saids sarcastically.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said before she stepped out of the kitchen.

As she was going out she ran into Shadow who was going in. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said then noticed something seemed to be bothering him. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

He looked down at her. (he's taller than her by a few inches). "Not really," he replied. "I don't think flying is for me. I don't feel well."

"Oh," she said. "Well when I'm not feeling well I usually lie down."

"That could work," he agreed, turned around and heading back to the control room. "Thanks for the advice."

"You are welcome," she said smiling.

As she watched his retreating figure she began to get the feeling that space sickness wasn't his only problem. Something was bothering him she could feel it.

_I'll find out what it is soon enough, _she vowed. _Whether he tells me or I find out by myself._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Tikal watched Knuckles as he busied himself with the ship's controls. _He sure knows a lot more than the Temple gives him credit for, _she thought with admiration. _I wonder what else he knows how to do..._

"Isn't there something else you could be doing, Sensai?" he asked after a few minutes, as he contined to stare at the screen for metiors. "You're making me nervous."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I'm so sorry! I was just watching you.. um... you're a pretty good pliot."

"Thank you," he said, looking up at her. "I wish the people at the Temple would give me more credit."

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"They think I'm too naiive," he replied, going back to what he'd been doing. "They think I'll fall to the Sith or something because of it."

"Oh."

He pounded the control board. "I'm not like the first guardian!" he exclaiemed. "I'm not that stupid!"

"I never said you were."

"I know. I'm not talking about you," he said, resting his frehead on his fingertips. "I just with the Masters would let me do more than guard the Master Emerald and pilot other Padawans to other worlds. For once I would like to be given a chance to show that I can do more than just pilot ships and guard giant gemstones."

"Don't worry about it, Knuckles," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get your chance."

He looked at her curiosly. "But when?" he wanted to know.

"It might be sooner than you think," Espio said coming into the room from the mediation in the back of the ship. "You just have to be patient."

"I hope you're both right," Knuckles told them. "Otherwise I'm going to go crazy!"

_A/N_

_If you're curous about the unnamed driver you'll find out who he is later. This chapter is pretty good and I liked writing it. I'm a little stumped on just exactly how I'm going to get Black Doom into the story but I'll think of something. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 MACOO

A few hours later the ship broke through the atmosphere of the planet of Macoo.

"Is this it?" Shadow asked, looking out the windshield.

"Yes," Knuckles replied, nodding in confirmation. "This is the planet of Macoo. Home of Queen Blaze Anabella. She rules the entire planet."

"That must be hard to do," Tikal commented. "Being ruler of the entire planet."

"If it is, her majesty refuses to admit it," Knuckles told her. He took the ship down. "Before you all leave I have one word of advice when you meet her."

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked as he pushed himself out of his seat.

"Do not get on her bad side," the echinda cautioned.

"Why?" Espio asked. "What will happen if one of us does?"

"I'm not sure," Knuckles replied. "But I'm sure you won't want to find out."

"Don't worry about us," Rouge said confidently. "I'm sure we can avoid that problem if Sonic behaves himself."

"What about you, Rouge?" the blue hedgehog demanded. "I would advice you to keep your grabby hands to yourself."

Rouge made a move toward him as if to make a swing. "Why you!"

"Please, let's not fight," Tikal begged, always the peacemaker. "It would be rude to act that way in front of the Queen."

"Tikal is right," Espio agreed folding his arms and glancing outside. "We'll have to be careful."

"I agreed," Shadow said nodding. "Let's not get into any unwanted squables in front of her."

"Fine. I'll stop," Sonic turned away from them and rested his cheek on the palm of his left hand. "Let's just get down there so we can find out about this so called 'Sith'."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Knuckles Star Cruiser touched down on the landing pad near the lush gadens of Blaze's impressive looking castel the Jedi Padawans were met by the captain of the guard and two soilders.

The captain of the guard was a tall reptilain creature that looked like he was a cross between a snake and a shark, aside from the fact that he had big muscular arms and warm blooded hazel eyes. The two guards flanking him were of the ferret race with soft brown fur and black piercing eyes. Both looked like they could tear somemone to shreds without even thinking of using the swords they had at their waists.

One look at all three and Shadow instantly felt a distrust.

"What's your business here?" the captain of the guard asked, stepping toward Shadow who had been elected spokes person.

"We're from the Jedi Temple at Mobius," the black hedgehog replied, folding his arms. "We are here because we were given some valuable information about possible Sith activity on the planet."

"There is no Sith here," the captain said abrumptly as he eyed Shadow suspiciosly. He looked like he wanted a fight. "You must have been misinformed."

"We were not misinformed," Shadow told him, folding his arms and glaring at the lizard coldly. "We did recieve information and it was from this planet."

The captain of the guard put his hands on his hips, giving Sahdow an impatient look. "I would like to see this information then," he said challengingly.

"We don't have it," Shadow admitted.

"Where is it then?"

"At the Temple in Mobius."

"Well then," the captain folded his arms as he seemed to hear what he'd wanted to hear. "It seems we have a problem don't we?"

"Only if you want one!" Shadow retorted, ready to slug the reptile.

"Shadow, calm down," Tikal said grabbing his arm to hold him back. "Getting angry will only make things worse."

The lizard gave the female echinda a look of satisfaction. "That's right," he said nodding. "Listen to your lady friend. Because if you do cause any trouble you won't be going anywhere."

Shadow glared at the sneering lizard. _If I wans't a Jedi Padawan.. Jedi don't get angry. They are calm. Anger leads hate. Hate leads to suffering..._

The captain smirked. "If that is all I would advice you to be on your way, Jedi Padawans," he turned to go.

"Captain Rinzo!" a voice shouted from further down the path.

A minute later another person came toward them. This one looked like a cat with blue and white fur. She had dark purple eyes and wore brown pants and a sand color tunic. On her feet were a pair of black leather boots. By the look on her face she hadn't seen something she particularly liked.

"Captian," the cat said, putting her black gloved hands on her hips. "What in stars name are you doing?"

"I'm turning these Jedi Padawans away," he exclaimed, facing the cat. "They claimed to have recieved information on Sith activity."  
The cat looked past the captian of the guard at the Padawans. "There is no Sith activity here that we know of," she told them. "But anything is possile." she walked over to them. "What is it that you wish to do?"

"We'd like to speak with Queen Blaze," Shadow replied, looking the cat girl in the face, ready to challenge her to if need be. "Maybe she might know something."

"She may," the cat agreed, though her face showed doubt. "You could ask her."

The captain didn't like that answer. "But Shira-" he began.

"Captain!" she said sharply, turning around to lock eyes with the reptile. "See our guests to the Queen's chamber."

"Yes, Shira," the captain said giving her a respectful bow. He turned to address the Padawans once again. "Follow me please."

The five Padawans followed the guards through the castle's lush garden. Tikal couldn't help noticing all the beautiful flowers growing as far as the eye could see. She counted about six marble fountains with angels holding vases that seemed to be pouring water into the pools.

_This kinda reminds me of the fountains at the Temple, _she thought, breathing in the fresh smell fo flowers. _I wonder who takes care of the garden here?_

Suddenly, as if to answer her question, a dozen little blue and yellow creatures flew out of nowhere and began watering the garden.

_What are those? _she wondered, watching them in awe. _Where did they come from?_

Then she saw something that made her eyes grow wide. The water in the center fountain seemed to morph into a creature of some sorts. She watched the water ripple then gasped as the strange creature climbed out of the fountain and raised a hand to one of the flying creatures.

_Is that the Guardian? _she wondered, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Tikal!" Rouge's voice snapped the echinda back to attention.

"Yes?" she said looking at her bat friend.

"Stop staring," Rouge ordered as she grabbed her friends shoulders and began leading her down the path. "We still have to speak with Queen Blaze and if we don't get moving we'll miss our chance."

"Oh sorry," Tikal apoligized.

They hurried to catch up with the others.

_A/N_

_Yes the fountain creature was Chaos. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The speeder drive drove his bike through the dark catacombs of the Old Station Square, the undercity of the New Station Square. The under city had once been the original city and had been through many catastophs including the still talked about incident with the Chao Guardian called Chaos. Since it had become so sturdy over the years it was now used at the foundations for the upper buildings, though a few people, mostly drug addicts and thieves lived down there.

The speeder driver also lived in this underworld, though he didn't take part in anything that went on down there. He couldn't afford to even try smoking marajana. He lived there not only to hide but survive. The driver could not spend much time in the sunlight otherwise he risked losing something he needed. Down in the catacombs he could live without that problem, or so he thought.

He started to get the feeling that the creature working for the Sith knew about his problem and would somehow use it to an advantage.

_I cannot let that happen, _he thought. _Not before I'm finished. _

He'd almost reached his home, a small, almost invisable office type building with western style swinging doors. (Like the kind you see in saloons on cowboy movies). Just as the speeder slid into its parking space the whole underworld was rocked by an explosion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow, Tikal, and the others walked down the long carpeted aisle in the throne room in Queen Blaze's Castle. Toward the back of the room sat Queen Blaze Anabella., looking majestic in a long blue blue robe, if not slightly bored.

"Queen Blaze," the captain of the guard said waving a hand at the Padawans. "May I introduce Jedi Padawans Shadow Yukimako, Espio Rio, Tikal Sensai, Rouge Saphire and Sonic Kurmasu from the Jedi Temple on Mobius."

Blaze nodded at the Padawans.

"Jedi Padwans may I introduce her majesty Queen Blaze Anabella of Macoo," he said waving at the queen.

The Padawans bowed respectfully. "Your majesty," they all said in one voice.

"What is your business?" Blaze asked, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

Shadow, who was still spokes person, replied. "We recieved information of Sith activity on this planet, my lady."

Blaze closed her eyes halfway and studied the black and red hedgehog before her. "Where did you get this information?" she asked.

Shadow wasn't quit sure. "The Council," he said simply.

"And where did they get it?" she presisted.

He couldn't answer that.

"You see," the captain said. "They have no _real_ proof. Only the words from a most likely dilusional person."

"The Council trusts the words of this person with their lives!" Rouge spoke up.

"Words trusted by the Council aren't always trusted by me," the cat queen told the bat girl, as she rested her cheek on her hand. "Unless you have real poof to show me I can't believe what you are saying."

"But-" Shadow began.

"Please leave," Blaze said looking away from him.

Shadow tried to say something more but then he saw the smug look of the captain and kept his mouth shut. Nothing he said would change her mind and they both knew it.

"Captain," Blaze said looking at the reptile. "See them back to their ship."

"No need," Shadow said coldly. "We'll see ourselves back, thank you very much."

As he fiev left the chamber Shadow once again caught the gloating, mocking face of Captain Rinzo. "It was a pleasure meeting you all," he said sarcastically as the Padawans stepped out of the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The speeder driver instantly made his bike wipe out. It skidded sideways and threw him to the pavement as it fell over. He let himself fall then shot out a hand. He used it to catch the pavement and he did a quick flip as he dodged flying debree. He landed on his feet and went into a fighting stance, instantly reaching into his cloak for his weapon. He heard laughter as his eyes scanned the area. He saw no one but he knew they were there.

Suddenly a huge crushing force smacking into the side of his face and sent him flying. Those membranes shot out again so to keep him from smashing into the wall. The wings caught great gusts of of air and sent him flying backward with a will of their own.

"You won't escape this time!" the metallic voice shouted from deep withing the dark cavern. "This time we will get you!"

The drivers wings retracted and vanished. He fell to the pavement and landed on his feet, his black boots clanking noisly on the pavement.

"I doubt you'll be able to get me!" the driver growled, his hand returning to the insdie of his cloak to grab his concealed weapon.

"We'll see, Irad, we'll see," that voice snarled. A red rod of light appeared from the shadows of the now dimolished building.

The driver cursed. Where had his enemy gotten _that_!

The rod of light and the shadow attached to it came at him.

He lit his own and parried the blow. His eyes locked with the red orbs of his enemy.

"Just because you have a weapon doesn't mean you'll get the better of me," he yelled.

"We'll see about that!" the other shot back.

The two began to fight. The driver soon realized he wasn't having such an easy time defeating his foe. His enemy seemed to know every movement he was going to make before he made it. He was fighting for his life.

As he dodged and parried he realized he had to get out of there as soon as possible, otherwise he was going to lose...

Yelling, he shoved out his hand and a force of air slammed into his enemy. The shadow grunted as it was flung back into a wall. The thing fell to the pavement with half the wall coming with it.

The driver saw his chance and took it. He ran to his speeder bike and righted it. He hopped on and revved the engine.

His enemy got up and ran toward him.

The engine roared to life and with a sudden burst of power shot down the catacombs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We can't just leave," Espio said as the five headed back to their ship.

"But we were ordered to," Tikal protested, never one to break the law. "We can't go against orders. Especially _queen_ orders"

"But we are also under the _Council's _orders," the chameleon reminded them. "They wanted us to check for Sith activity."

"They said there is none," Rouge reminded him, folding her arms and gazing over the castle grounds.

"Someone's lying," Espio shot back. "I can feel it."

"How can _you _feel it?" Sonic asked.

Espio gave him a look. "If you were more atuned to it you'd feel it too," he replied. "I can feel a very powerful dark energy in the Force." He looked beyond the gardens at the mountains in the distance. "And it's getting stonger."

_A/N_

_Okay people. I got two reviewers for this fanfic that are begging me to write another fanfic with Helen from Sonic X in it. Would it trouble you all to be patient? I'm trying to finish other fics before I start another. I hate being overloaded. It's really annoying. Can you people wait a little longer? I'll write it when I have time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jedi Padawan Cream Yuki had almost always been considered a strange Padawan. For one thing her mother was a master, something that hardly ever happened, and secondly she was more against fighting than Tikal. She was so against fighting she refused to practivc it with her lightsaber, therefore she was the only one at the Temple who didn't know how. The only moves she knew were for defence.

Right then she was in the garden picking flowers and singing to herself. She suddenly heard a sound like an engine roaring and looked up. She saw a black speeder bike heading toward the landing area of the Temple. A thing in black robes and a black hood that shadowed its face was sittinging in the drivers seat.

_Who's that? _she wondered, dropping her flowers and running toward the bike. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the bkike parked it crookely and quickly jumped off. He ran toward the doors of the Temple, his robes blowing behind him as he went. He hadn't heard her.

_Why is he running so fast? _she ran after him to find out. "Mister!" she called. "Hello? Can I help you?"

He still ignored her. Instead of answering he came to a stop, waited for the entrance door to open, then ran inside it like he was on fire.

_Is something wrong? _she wondered, stopping in her tracks as the doors closed behimd him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padawan Amy Rose was leaving the kitchen area of the Temple about that time. She had finished helping the cooks prepare the afternoon meal and now she had nothing else to do besides obsess over her absent love, Sonic Kurmasu.

_I wonder what he's doing now? _she thought as she walked down the hall. She smiled and closed her eyes. _I wonder if he'll bring me something back from-_

Somebody ran into her, knocking her over. She opened her eyes and shouted from where she'd landed on the floor. "Hey, what's the big idea!" Then she saw she'd knocked over the person who'd knocked over her. He was staring at her urgently or she thought he was since she could only see a little of his face, the rest was shadowed by his hood.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I need to speak with the Masters," he told her urgently as he stood up. He offered her his hand. "Here. Let me help you up."

She took it. "What's the rush?" she wanted to know as he helped her to her feet.

"I have some important information for the Masters," he replied, the shadow of his cloak covering his face once more. "Where are they?"  
"In the Council Chamber," she replied. "I think they're discussing something right now."  
Without a thank you the speeder driver dashed down the hall and never once looked back.

_Well that was rude! _Amy thought, watching him go. _ I wonder what's so important anyway?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The speeder driver covered his features as much as he could with his dark cloak and hood. Being in the sun too long had taken its toll and he was beginning to feel the effects. With his weapon he'd broken the lighting fixtures in the elevator he was in and had stopped the machine with his powers. He now lay crouched on the floor of the lift, his head down and his arms over his stomach as he slowly began to regain energy from the darkness.

_That was close, _he thought, his head bowed and his eyes closed. _Almost too close._

Bright glowing orbes appeared in the lift, illuminating it with a pale white glow. The orbs were absorbed into his body and renewed him. Any injury he'd sustained when he'd come against the shadow was healed, though it still left scars.

_They're getting closer now, _he realized. _I should just tell what I know and return to the other planet before they find me and deal with me properly. _

He opened his eyes and lifted his hand. One of the glowing orbes rested in it. He stared at it a moment. _Then I will be nothing more than one of these, _he realized, the light from the orb reflecting off his eyes. _A wandering soul with no place to go. Accepted nowhere and left to spend the rest of my existamce floating aimlessly through time and space..._

The orb was absorbed into his hand. He sighed and stood, brushing off his robes and pushing his hood back for just an instant before he replaced it, so once again his features were hidden within its abyssmal shadow.

The door opened and he stepped into the cool gray lit hall. His ebony boots clumped loudly on the stone floor as he walked down the corridor to the Council Chamber. He could sense them there. They would soon know all he knew and he could take his leave from there and never return to the Temple again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind one of the statues in Queen Blaze's garden.

The five Padawans turned toward the sound. They saw the blue and white cat from before peeking out from behind the statue.

"Miss Shira!" Shadow said, facing the cat girl. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," she replied. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I need to speek with you." she beckoned with her hand. "Please come with me before Rinzo sees us."

She ducked behind the statue. Shadow looked at the others. "Should we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Tikal said carefully. "We don't even know what she wants."

"It could be about the Sith," Espio suggested, folding his arms. "I think we should find out what she knows."

"I do too," Rouge spoke up.

The others looked at Sonic. They waited for his vote.

He shrugged and shook his head. "I don't care what we do," he said giving a helpless gesture. "Just as long as we find something out."

With that Shadow and the others quickly followed the cat girl down the path. She led them to a small greenhouse. Once everyone was inside she turned to them and said. "I need to tell all of you about something Captian Rinzo has been hiding from the Queen."

"What is it?" Espio asked.

"It's information about the Sith," she replied, looking out the glass building toward the castle a short distance away.

The Padawans looked at each other. So there _were_ Sith on this planet!

"What information had Rinzo been hiding from Queen Blaze?" Shadow asked, looking back at the cat girl.

"He knows the Sith are here," she replied.

"Why hasn't he told Queen Blaze?" Tikal wanetd to know.

"Because he doesn't want her to know about it," Shira answered, looking at them all. "He's hiding the knowledge of the Sith because he works for them."

Everyone except Shadow looked shocked at this.

"You mean that egoist is a a bad guy?" Rouge asked.

Shira nodded.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

The cat shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe he's being bribed or maybe he wants to overthrow the queen and take over the kingdom..."

"What should we do?" Sonic questioned. "We can't go back and tell her. She won't believe us."

Shira handed Shadow a piece of paper. "Here," she said. "Go to this address. There is someone there who might be able to give you the proof you need."

"Why can't _you_ give it to Queen Blaze?" Tikal questioned Shira.

"If I do I will be exposing myself." was the answer she got.

"What is that suppost to mean?" Shadow demanded.

"I can't tell you," the cat replied. "But you'll find out in due time." she turned away from them and headed toward the back exit. "Just be sure it's you who gives Queen Blaze the information. We're- I'm- Counting on you!"

_A/N_

_That's it for now. Please leave a review and I'll be your friend forever. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The Jedi Masters were about to leave the Council Chamber for the afternoon meal when suddenly a black cloaked figure dashed into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" the crocodile demanded.

The cloaked figure ran to the Masters and bowed quickly. "Please give me a moment," he begged quickly. "There is something I must give you before you leave."

The Masters stared at the figure for a moment then sat back down.

"Be quick about it," the older echinda said impatiently, he really wanted lunch.

The figure reached into his cloak and groped for something. "I cannot stay long enough to tell you what you need to know so I put it on a holo projector that you can review later." He pulled something out of his cloak and handed it to Master Prower. "Here. I don't have anymore time."

Then, before any questions were asked, he turned around and rushed out of te room.

Master Prower stared after the fleeing figure then down at the object in his hand. "What is this?" his voice showing curiousity.

The crocodile took the object and examined it. "I'm not sure," he replied. "But whatever it is that guy sure was desperate to get rid of it."

"Do you think we should see what's on it?" the rabbit master questioned.

"We'll wait for the others to get here before we do anything like that," Prower replied, taking the object out of the crocodile's hands. "That way we can all take a look at it and draw our own conclusions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The speeder driver dashed to the lift as fast as his legs could carry him. Now that he'd finally rid himself of that information he felt less worried. He knew now that, whatever happened to him, the information had reached the right hands.

_I just hope they act upon it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Shadow and Rouge decided to go to the address the cat girl had given them. They still didn't totally trust the feline but they decided to investigate anyway. Besides, if something happened, they had their weapons and would be ready to deal with it.

When they arrived at the address in a more low budget part of the , Rouge commented, looking around and the slum houses. "I just hope that whoever these people are they're not working for the Sith."

"I don't think it's a trap," Shadow told her, gripping her hand more firmly. "If it were I would be able to sense it and I can't sense _anything_."

_The Force might be clouded here. "You_ might not," she said looking up and down the dark alley that was damp and smelly from the rain they'd had a few hours ago. "But I can't help having a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Shadow had to agree. Something just didn't seem right...

A sudden disturebance forced him to act quickly. "Look out!" he shouted, pulling Rouge to the pavement as something bright flashed by them.

The thing hit a wall a short distance away and exploded with a loud crash and with flying debrees.

Instantly Shadow's lightsaber was in his hand. The red crystal sword burst to life as another explosive came at the two Padawans. He moved into its path and used his lightsaber to tennis it back the way it had come, whoch was back into a hotel window. He heard a loud squeal and saw something purple duck down in the window high above. Shadow gritted his teeth and glared at the window. Someone was up there and they didn't seem to take too friendly to apprentisses in the area.

"Shadow, what is it?" Rouge asked as she got back up.

He faced her and put a finger to his lips as he nodded up at the window. She went silent as she caught his meening. Someone was watching them. Then, before she knew what he was doing, the back hedgehog jumped up toward the window and diappeared inside.

"Shadow," she said, staring up at the window.

She saw Shadow's blade, the only light in the room, moving around. Suddenly there was the sound of a scuffle and she heard someone cry out.

Horrible thoughts engulfed her mind and she flapped her wings and rose from the ground toward the window. Something bad had happened to Shadow. She just knew it. "Shadow!" she said flying toward that window.

Suddenly Shadow's face appeared in the window and he said to her calmly. "It's all right. I'm fine."

She hovered infront of him for a moment and asked. "What is going on? What was that?"

Shadow held someone up by the collar of their robe. She saw a grouchy face surrounded by a beak and purple features. A female bird.

"Who is that?" she asked, staring at the creature.

"Let go of me!" the bird shouted, wiggling out of Shadow's grip. She glared at Rouge. "I you really need to know who I am, bat girl, My name is Wave. Wave the Swallow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else on that planet lay a dark castle like building hidden in the shadows of two mountains. Inside the castle machinary worked day and night creating droid after droid with every passing minute. There didn't seem to be any life in it at all.

Inside another part of the castle a black cloaked figure stood infront of a huge hologram of another. The hologram had glowing red eyes and spoke with the same fake metallic voice as the shadow after the speeder driver. The figure staring at the hologram had glowing green eyes and spoke with a similar metallic vocie.

"You better have good news," the green eyed shadow hissed at his counter part. "You know if you bring more bad news our Master will be angry."

"I have some bad news," the red eyed shadow said. "Irad got away again."

The one in the castle clenched his fists in ager. "You'd think by now you would have been able to remove Irad for good. You know his behaviour. It should be easy for you to predict his next move."

"How can I predict the movements of someone who can disappear so easily?" the hologram argued.

"It's simple."

"If it's so simple why don't _you _come here and try it?"

"I think I might. After I tell our Master what you've been doing he'll hand it right over to me."

"Good luck to you then if you get the job," the hologram growled. "You're welcome to it but I must warn you, he might be easy to find but he's extreamly hard to get rid of. I already tried multiple times."

The green eyed shadow snorted in mocking laughter. "It all depends on what kind if equiptment you use." a glowing rod of light burst to life in the dark room, revieling a red and sliver face. "You just gotta know exactly what to use."

_A/N_

_More villains and more questions. I think this chapter was okay. Incase you might be wondering 'Irad" is the one driving the speeder but that might be his first or last name. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Shadow and Rouge decided to ask the swallow named Wave a few questiones. As the three sat down on the floor the black hedgehog demanded. "I would like to know why you were shooting at us."

Wave gave them a sheepish look. "I thought you were one of _his_ spies." she explained.

"Whose spies?" Rouge asked.

"The Sith lord's," the swallow replied. "He has spies everywhere."

Rouge and Shadow looked at each other. "The Sith," they said together.

Wave nodded. "Exactly."  
"What do you mean?" Shadow asked looking back at her.

"The Sith are putting their influense in almost every person who works for the queen," Wave explained. "The darkside of the Force is much stronger than it used to be. If people at the Jedi Temple don't do something soon the Eggman Empire will rise again."

"They are now," Rouge told her. "That's why were here."

"I just hope you're not too late," the swallow said folding her arms and leaning her back against the wall. "Because if you are the whole universe is in danger."

Shadow didn't like the way Wave worded that phrase. He gave her a sharp look and demanded. "What are you saying? That the Jedi don't care about this?"

She refused to look at him.

"We didn't know about this until recently," he told her angrily. "And we only found out because a total stranger came to the Temple in the dead of night and gave the Masters a hologram of the Sith."

That got the swallow interested. "Who was it?" she asked.

Rouge shook her head. "We don't know," she said. "They never gave a name. All we know is that the person wore a cloak with a dark hood to hide his face. We have no idea what he looks like."

"Hmm," Wave stood up and looked out the window. "We'll have to look into it."

* * *

Somewhere else not that far away Espio, Sonic and Tikal sat in the bedroom of an old run down hotel and tried to figure out their next move. They knew they couldn't do anything until Shadow and Rouge returned so mostly they just sat there without talking.

Tikal kept a close eye on Espio though. He seemed distracted and unfocused, unlike his usual calm self. The echidna Padawan started to wonder if he was having dream problems again. Surely he wasn't having more! If he was they couldn't mean anything, could they?  
_Espio, please stop worrying about it, _she mentally pleaded though she knew he couldn't read her mind. _It's not good to worry about these things. Just focus. Focus your thoughts. Try meditating. It always worked before._

_I already tried, Tikal Sensai._

Tikal balked. That hadn't been her thought. She stared at Espio with her mouth handing open. _Did he just do what I thought he did?_

_I'm going to die, Sensai. Plain and simple._

The echidna shook her head. _If you keep insisting that sort of thing will happen it will, _she told him. _Espio, you're a Jedi Padawan. You can't keep thinking things like this. If you do you're going to either fall to the darkside or go mad. _

She saw him close his eyes as if doing so would keep her from knowing his next thought. _My blood isn't the only blood I see..._

_What do you mean?_

He opened his eyes and his next thought caused her to shiver. _I see yours too..._

* * *

After about an hour of conversation with Wave Shadow and Rouge left the rundown appartment building. While Rouge had been interested in the things the bird was telling them Sahdow kept getting the feeling that someone was trying to probe into his mind. He didn't know who was responcible but he had a feeling it wasn't Wave or her two partners.

Once the two were outside that feeling grew worse. He could feel something moving around in his mind. Something uninvited. Whatever it was, it seemed to be trying to get his attention.

Finally the hedgehog couldn't stand it. _Get out of my mind this instant, whoever you are! _

_Shadow... _a deep low voice filled his head. _I've been waiting eighteen years for you to return, Shadow Yukimako._

_How do you know my name?_

_I know many names?_

_Who are you?_

No reply to that question.

Rouge noticed a spaced out look on Sahdow's face. "Shadow?" she said looking into his face.

He seemed to snap out of a trance. "Rouge!" he exclaimed as if he were surprised to see her.

"Are you all right?" the bat asked, her face full of concern.

"Yes," he replied, not meeting her eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

Her expression told him she didn't believe him but she didn't push it. She just gave him a long hard look then turned her attention away again.

Shadow sighed. He was glad she wasn't going to ask anymore questions. He couldn't have answered them anyway. He wasn't even sure the voice in his head had been real.

* * *

When the two reached their hotel where the others were waiting Shadow had convinced himself that the voice in his head had only been his imagination. Rouge didn't ask him about it and she was relieved he wasn't as tense as before.

"So what did you find out?" Sonic asked when the two entered the room. "Was her lead worth persuing?"

"Well we found out that the Sith are influencing the people who work for Queen Blaze," Rouge replied, siting down on her bed and starting to take off her boots.

"And that the darkside of the Force is growing stronger every day," Shadow put in, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"What!" Espio gasped.

Shadow looked over at the chameleon. He noticed his friend looked pale and slightly sick for some reason. _Was it something I said? _he wondered.

"The darkside is getting stronger," Rouge told Espio, giving him a searching look.

"How can it be getting stronger than it already is?" he wanted to know. "I mean, that's impossible."

"_Nothing_ is impossible," Sonic told him.

"I just hope they're wrong,." Tikal cut in when she saw the chameleons' expression. "Let's finish this tomarrow after we get some sleep okay?"

The others were willing to let it drop for night and started to get ready for bed.

_A/N_

_I'm enjoying writing this but some asshole said it sucked and messed up my muse a little. Does it suck? _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The Padawans fell asleep around the same time that night. It would have been peaceful but the darkside hung thick in the air. It seeped into the Padawan's minds like poison, digging deep into their pasts and memeories. Mostly in the mind of Shadow Yukimako.

In his dream he heard that deep voice calling him again. It seemed to be leading him down a dark tunnel. If he tried to turn around or stop the pull would become stronger and he'd be forced to proceed.

_Where am I? _he asked himself. _Where is this voice taking me?_

_Shadow, _the voice called again. _Come. The time of judgement in near._

_Judgement? _he thought, not understanding. _What does he mean? Why is he even telling me this?_

_Because, _the voice said again. _We need you._

_Need me?  
You're one of us, Shadow Yukimako._

_One of you? _Shadow was confused. Her raised a hand to swipe at the fog swirling around him. _What do you mean? What are you?_

Suddenly the fog burned away. A huge dark figure loomed over him. Three large yellow eyes stared down at him with strange intelegence. The thing reached out a black hand is if it were offering it to him.

When he spoke his words burned deep into Shadows mind. "I am Black Doom. I am the reason for your existance!"

* * *

Shadow fought into wakefulness and sat up breathing heavily. He looked around himself and saw only the others lying in their beds around him. He was in the hotel not that dark world. He looked out the window and saw the planets two moons glowing like silver coins in the sky.

_What was that about? _he wondered, staring at the orbs. _What did he mean? Black Doom? Why does that name sound familiar?  
_

* * *

The driver of the speeder had decided it was time to leave Mobius and return to Macoo to face his fate. He was out of information and out of time. He knew if those shadows came after him again he'd be dead. If he turned himself in maybe the Masters would let him live a little longer.

He doubted it but he could hope.

When his ship landed on the landing pad near Queen Blazes Castle the driver was startled to discover that two shadows were waiting for him outside. Irad took some deep breathes and he tried to quiet his pounding heart. He breathed like that until he felt himself enter an area in his conciousness that made him view things as if he were a third person. At this point his body slip mechanically out of its seat and headed toward the hatch. This opened instantly and he stepped outside. He walked down the ramp and faced the shadows, ready for a quick end.

"So you've returned," the one shadow said stepping toward him. "You know what that means don't you?"

The driver nodded. "Yes I do," he heard himself saying. "But it would be unwise to kill me now."

"Why?" the other shadow demanded.

"The Masters might want to see me first."

The two shadows looked at each other. "How did he know?" the both asked together. They looked back at the driver, who hadn't moved. "Fine," one said. "The Masters are waiting anyway."

The driver stood like a stone statue as one of the shadows walked behind him and snapped electrabonds on his wrists. The next instant an explosive pain filled his skull and he fell to the ground where he instantly lost conciousness.

* * *

Shadow couldn't sleep so he decided to go for a walk. After about ten minutes of walking he found himself in a local bar not very far from the hotel. He chose a bar stool by the door and sat down in it to think.

"Hey, hon, what can I get ya?" a bartender lady that looked like a tiger asked, walking over to him.

"Anything will be fine," he said absently.

"Okay," she said, setting a beer infront of him. "If you need anything else just let me know." then she walked away.

Shadow picked up the glass and sipped his drink, hoping it would get his mind off the voices in his head. It didn't help. His mind seemed to go into a meditative state and the voice returned.

_There's not much time left, _it said. _You must return to us and face your destiny. Shadow. You must help us destroy the Jedi!_

Shadow shook his head, as if doing so would get rid of the voice. _I'm a Jedi! I won't help anyone destroy us! _

"Hey!" a voice shouted as a huge hand clamped down on the black hedgehog's shoulder.

Shadow snapped out of his trance instantly. He looked up at a big grey, beefy looking bird. "Yes?" he said.

"That's my seat," the bird said.

Shadow looked at the stool and said, his words slightly slurred. "I don't see your name on it."

The bird wasn't in the mood for smart aleck remarks. He grabbed Shadow's tunic collar in one of his ham sized hands and pulled the hedgehog's face up to his. "I don't like your lip," he snarled. "Who do you think you are, punk?"

Shadow was surprisingly calm and feeling cocky, thanks to the achohol, and grabbed the bird's hand in both of his. "That," he said squeezing hard. "Is privilaged information."

Suddenly the bird let out a pained scream and let the hedgehog go. "My hand!" he shouted, staring at his hand/wing, as he fell to his knees. "He broke my hand!"

"That's what you get for crossing me," Shadow said, looming over him.

The bird glared at the black hedgehog and tried to take a swing at him. Shadow avoided the blow then used the Force to throw the bird back. That fat fowl screamed and landed on a table, breaking it under his weight.

Shadow then raised his hand and flipped the bird off (well he _is_ a teen!)

"Why you!" the bird growled, scrambling out of the wreakage and swinging a punch at the hedgehog.

* * *

Rouge found she couldn't sleep either so she went for a walk around the capital city of Deninggrad. The city proved to be just as lovely at night as it was during the day. Earlier when she and Shadow had walked through it she hadn't taken the time to notice but now that she wasn't looking for a source she could just enjoy the view.

Just as she was starting to relax the front glass window of a nearby bar shattered as a body went flying through it and into some bushes.

"And stay out!" a big beefy bird shouted from the broken window.

Rouge heard another voice shout back a stream of profanity. She gasped, She recognized that voice.

_Shadow?_

There he was. The hedgehog scrambled out of the bushes and pointed a drinken finger at the bird. "Your mamma fucked cows!" he shouted.

"Why you!" the bird yelled, crashing out of the bar.

Instantly Rouge reacted, seeing the bird was about to slaughter Shadow. "Enough!" she shouted standing between them with her arms stretched out wide.

"Move, woman," the bird ordered.

"No," she told him. "My umm boyfriend isn't feeling well," she said as Shadow seemed to wilt. He leaned his head on her neck. "He's not thinking straight. He's sorry for insulting you like that."

"He'd better be," the bird glared at Shadow then headed back into the bar. "And he's better not do it again!"

"He won't!" she called after him.

When the bird was gone Rouge turned on Shadow. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I just went in there for a drink," he said smiling at her for some reason. "He started that... I love you!"

Rouge put her hands on his shoulders. "Shadow, you're drunk," she said as she led him away. "C'mon. let's get back to the hotel. You need sleep."

_A/N_

_Things are starting to come together a little. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The speeder driver woke to a terrible pain in his head and the smell of burning metal. When he opened his eyes a bright light shone into them. Moaning, he turned his head away from it.

"He's finally awake," a metallic voice said suddenly.

The driver felt a hand reach under his chin and force his head straight. He saw a fat bald man, with glasses and a handle bar mustache grinning at him. The driver knew that face.

"You!" he exclaimed.

The grin got bigger. "Hello, Jonas Irad," the man said. "You thought you could just up and run off and I wouldn't know or bother to do anything about it?"

"I knew you would realize I was gone," Jonas shot back, straining against the bonds that held him to the wall. "But I wasn't about to stay any longer after what you did to her!"

The bald man frowned and let the driver's face go before taking a step back. "She got what she deserved," he said mildly. "No one defys me and lives to regret it."

"She didn't do anything to you!" the driver protested.

The bald man glared at Jonas. "I beg to differ."

"She was only trying to discover the meaning of her existance," Jonas went on. "That was why she hacked into your computer."

"Do you think I'm going to believe that nonsesne?" the fat man demanded. "If you do, you're sadly mistaken. Nobody hacks into a computer just to find 'the meaning of life'. They always have some other agenda."

"Well you're wrong," Jonas shot back.

"I am not wrong," the human told him. "Is that why _you_ hacked into my files as well? To find your meaning too? If that was true you're be horribly disappointed."

Jonas stared at him. "What?" he asked.

The man grinned and crossed his arms. "You, my friend, weren't even suppost to exist," he told him. "You're nothing more than parts."

"Parts?"

"That's right. You're nothng more than leftover parts from when the ultimate life form was created."

Jonas felt an icy hand grip his heart. Maybe this explained all the problems he had. Being unable to go out in the day time, using souls to heal himself... What else could be wrong?

"You're useless to me," the man went on holding up a glowing gem. "You can't even be exposed to more than one of these at a time." he shoved the gem at the driver. "I'll show you."

Jonas felt an electrifying pain shoot through his body. He screamed aloud as sparks shot from the gem and played tag with his genetics. "STOP!" he screamed.

The man man complied. He let the gem fall to the floor. "See," he said leaning his face close to the driver's. "Now that we both know your weaknesses let's get down to other matters."

"What other matters?" Jonas questioned, panting heavily.

"How much information did you give the Jedi Temple?"

Jonas gave him a snide grin as he answered. "All of it."

The fat Sith didn't take this piece of information very well. He angrily picked up the Chaos Emerald he'd dropped and shoved it back at Jonas. The speeder driver screamed in agony as the eletric feeling pulsed through his body again.

This went on until a deep voice suddenly boomed from the shadows. "That will be enough, Ivo!"

The pain stopped instantly as the fat man dropped the gem and turned his attention toward the shadows. "I'm sorry, Master," he said bowing respectfully to something Jonas couldn't see.

The shadows spoke again. "Leave us. I want to speak to Irad in private."

Ive bowed again. "Yes Master," he said before he left the room.

Jonas eyed the shadows wearily. He could sense strong Force energy coming from them, and it reeked of the dark side.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

A dark figure with three yellow eyes materialized out of the darkness. Jonas saw a black alien like creature hovering before him.

"Who are you?" he asked again, eyeing the thing wearily.

The alien, instead of answering, lifted a clawed finger and used it to remove the hood shadowing Jonas' face. This movement revealed a youngish black hedgehog with black and blue spikes and dead red eyes.

"I, Jonas Irad, am the reason you even exist." he replied.

Jonas stared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Like my apprentice said, you were created from whatever was leftover when Shadow the hedgehog was created," the alien replied. "He is right. You weren't suppost to exist but when the pieces came together there was nothing that could be done. You already had a form and a heart. But, like all leftovers, you had your flaws. Namely you're vunerable to sunlight and the Chaos Emerlads react negatively to you if they get too close."

"I know that," he spit out. "If you chose to give me the chance to exist why did you let those problems stay?"

"So you would forever know your place."

"Know my place?"

"I let you live because I wanted you to forever remain my servant," the alein replied. "But you were able to get away anyway, even with your flaws. You were able to give the Jedi the inforamtion about us."

"They _needed_ to know."

The alein slapped the hedgehog across the face. "No they didnt!" he snapped. "The Jedi don't need to know my plans until its too late for them to do anything about it. If they start poking their noses around Macoo they might figure out what we're planning."

Jonas next words were enough to make the alien's blood boil. "They already are."

* * *

Shadow woke to a major pounding headache. "Oh," he moaned, as he sat up without taking his head off the pillow. "My head."

"Well it was your own fault," Rouge saind coming into the room with a cup of orange juice. "You shouldn't have gone out drinking and picking fights with big muscle birds."

He peeked at her with one eye. "That's what I did last night?" he asked. "God, I can hardly remember _anything_!"

"Well it's your own fault you know," she said sitting on the bed and rubbing his back.

I know," he moaned. "I am such an idiot!"

"No you're not," she told him.

"Yes, I am."

"Could you two please keep it down?" Espio asked from his bed. "I'm trying to focus here!"

Rouge watched the chameleon Padawan meditate for a moment before she looked back at Shadow. "Something's wrong with you, Shadow," she said.

"No, there isn't," he protested.

"Yes there is," she insisted. "The last time you went to a bar, got drunk, got into a fight, and had me bale you out before you got creamed you were upset about something." she lenaed in and said in his ear. "What is wrong? You can tell me. I won't tell the others. I promise."

Shadow sighed again and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, so he could look the bat girl in the eye. He stuided her face a moment. She was sincere.

"Okay," he said giving in. "I'll tell you but not in here." he glanced over at Espio. "This room has ears."

"All right," she said standing up.

The two left the room.

When the chamelon was sure they were gone he opened his eyes and sighed out building tension. His meditation wasn't helping anymore. His stupid nightmares were getting worse and if he didn't do anything about it soon he'd go mad. he wished he could figure out a away to deal with it. Then an idea came to him. Jumping off the bed he threw his dark brown cloak on and dashed out of the hotel room.

_A/N_

_Now you know who and what the speeder driver is. No he's not a Shadow recolored, (his head spikes have four on each side) and he's not a Mary Sue. Just thought I'd let you all know before you got the wrong idea and instantly hated him. _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Rouge listened to the black hedgehog explain his problem without comment. There was nothing she could say to him anyway, no answers she could give him.

"So what do you think it is?' he asked her when he was done.

The bat girl shrugged. "I have no idea," she replied. "It might be nothing but stress for all we know."

"What would I have to stress about?" he wanted to know.

"I have no idea."

"..."

"Where did you first hear this voice?" she asked.

"On the way back from that discussion with that bird named Wave."

Rouge didn't comment. What the bird girl had said had been pretty intense but it wasn't something to stress about. "Let's just not bother the others with this then," she said. "They don't need to know."

"You promised not to tell them anyway," he reminded her.

"I know," she said looking up at the sky for a moment. "I think we'd better head back to the hotel now. Knuckles sent me a message this morning. We have to return to the ship. That Council has something important to tell us."

Shadow nodded. "Okay," he said pushing himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against. As the two headed back inside Shadow said. "Still, that name Black Doom sounded famliar..."

* * *

Espio pulled the hood of his dark brown cloak over his head as he entered the tavern a pretty big distance away from the hotel. His yellow eyes roved around nervously, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. He wasn't suppost to be there.

The chameleon wouldn't have gone there at all but he'd been so desperate to find answers he had no other choice, or so he told himself. A friend of his at the Temple had told him he'd be able to find soemone who would be able to answer any questions if he ever came to Macoo. Well he had and he needed answers.

_I just hope he's here, _he thought, looking around the room for a certain indivisual.

To his luck they were there. He was busy serving a drink to a customer and only gave Espio a sideways glance as the chameleon sat down on a bar stool. When he was done he turned to the Padawan. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Answere," was the reply.

"Answers eh," the man, a short human with short brown hair said, leaning his elbow on the counter. "Answers about what?"

"Some nightmares I've been having," here Espio pulled his cloak back slightly, just enough for the man to see his lightsaber.

"Ah a Jedi," the man said nodding. He gestured toward the back room. "Why don't we head into the back and you can tell me all about these nightmares there?"

* * *

When Shadow and Rpuge entered their room they were approached by Tikal who looked worried. "Have either of you two seen Espio?" she asked.

"No," Shadow replied.

"Isn't he here?" Rouge asked the echidna girl.

Tikal shook her head. "No," she said. "Do you think something happened to him?"

Neither the bat girl or the black hedgehog could answer that.

"We have to find him," Tikal said. "What if he went and did somehing foolish? I know he was upset about nightmares but..." her voice trailed off.

"Nightmares," Rouge said with a glance at Shadow. "Seems like quite a few people have been having that sort of problem lately."

"Like who?" Tikal asked, casting a curious look at the bat girl.

Rouge saw Shadow giving her a Look and decided to keep her mouth shut. She shook her head. "No one," she said. "I was talking about people in general."

"Oh," Tikal said, her face telling the bat girl she didn't believe her.

"Let's just look for Espio," Rouge said changing the subject as she headed toward the door. "Who knows what kind of trouble that chameleon could be getting himself into?"

* * *

Jonas Irad felt the sting of electricity going through his body as another Chaos Emerald was added to the first. He tried to hold his cries in but it was no use. His agonized screams echoed off the walls of his prison, much to the pleasue of the dark three eyes alien that was torturing him.

"Maybe this will teach you to defy me," it said, dropping a third. "Once all the Emeralds are in place you will no longer be any trouble."

"But you don't have all seven," Jonas managed to gasp out.

"True," the alien said in a careless voice. "But it doesn't matter."

Jonas gritted his teeth and squieshed his eyes shut. He could survive this. He had to. He couldn't afford not to.

Still, the Emerald's power caused horrible visions to appear in his head. Fire, chaos, and bloody corpses everywhere. This is what would happen if the Sith and the Eggman Empire was allowed to rise again...

* * *

Espio explained his problem to the man in as much detail as he could remember. The man listened without comment and only when he was sure Espio was finished did he ask questions.

"You say you dream about you and your friends deaths?" he asked.

The chameleon nodded.

"Hmmm," the man leaned back in his dark leather chair and mulled over what he'd been told for a moment. "It seems you have been having premonitions about events that are likely about to happen soon," he mused.

Espio didn't like the words. "You mean they _are_ all gong to die?" he gasped.

The man put up his hand. "Whoa," he cautioned. "I didn't say that."

"Then what did you mean?" Espio questioned.

The mna folded his arms, his face deadly serious. "I mean these sort of dreams have more than one meaning to them," he replied. "Your friend will probably be serverely hurt but not die."

"What about me?"

The man looked away. "I don't know about you," he replied.

_A/N_

_A little bit of confusion on my part. Sorry._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Shaodw, Rouge, Tikal, and Sonic searched the city for Espio but so far they hadn't had any luck finding him. "Where could he be?" Rouge asked when she and Shadow ran into each other awhile later.

The hedgehog shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. "But we have to find him soon. I want to find out what the Council has to tell us. It could be important."

Rouge nodded. "I would like to know too but we can't go back to the ship without Espio. He might return to the hotel and find us gone and think we left the planet without him."

"Yeah," Shadow agreed, putting his hands on his hips and looking into the sky. "I just wish I knew where that stupid chameleon has gone."

"Let's keep searching," Rouge adviced. "We'll never find him if we just stand around talking."

Shadoe nodded. "Right. Let's get going."

Once again they split up.

* * *

Espio felt cold. The man's answer wasn't what he wanted to hear at all. It just made things worse. His worry slowly flowered into something else. Rage. _No! It can't be! _he told himself. _I didn't come all the way across the city to hear someone say they didn't know! I want results! and I'm not getting them! Pathetic fool!_

"Padawan?" the man said, noticing a dark aura suddenly start swirling around the chameleon.

Espio looked up at the man, his yellow eyes expressionless and reflecting no light. "I don't like being disappointed, maggot," he snarled. "You should learn to think before you speak!"

Then he lifted his hand and Force shoved the man right through the wall!

* * *

Shadow heard the sound of screaming close by and stopped in his tracks to listen. _What's that? _he wondered. _Are the Sith attacking? _he pulled out his lightsaber and started running, his thumb pounding down hard on the power button.

Within minutes he arrived at what looked like a tavern, or what was left of it. The whole front wall had been blown out and people were running, panic strucken out of the hole. Shadow ran toward the building and jumped into it through the dimolished front. As soon as his ebony boots touched the ground he sensed a dark presence as all the light seemed to get sucked out of the building. A shiver went down his spine as he imagined what could be in there with him

Suddenly he heard someone snicker.

"Who's there?" he demanded, holding his lightsaber infront of him protectively.

"Shadow Yukimako," a low voice said from the darkness. "So my chaos has brought you to me."

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded, looking around himself. "Come out where I can see you!"

"With pleasure."

Shadow heard a sound behind him and quickly turned around. He wasn't about to be attacked from behind He saw something coming out of the shadows .When he saw who it was his eyes grew wide with shock.

It was Espio!

"Espio?" he gasped.

The chameleon walked toward the black hedgehog with a cocky look on his magenta face. Shadow noticed there was something strange about his friend's eyes. They reflected no light and looked dead.

Espio noticed the way Shadow was staring at him. He smirked. "What's wrong, Yukimako?" he asked. "See something you like or-" his yellow lightsaber activated. "Are you scared!?"

He lunged.

* * *

Tikal felt a horrible disturbance in the Force and leaned her hand against a building for support as she cltched her chest and breathed heavily. Her Force bond to Espio's mind caused her to feel her won fear and confusion as well as his.

"Something bad is happening," she whispered, pulling out her lightsaber and igniting the blue blade. "Espio is in trouble..." another sensation filled her mind. And image of Shadow flashed before her eyes. "And so is Shadow!"

* * *

Shadow's lightsaber blocked Espio's as he fell back against the pressure and his back hit the wall. He hadn't expected the chameleon to be so _strong_!

"Espio!" he exclaimed. "Stop!"

The chamelon grinned at him evily. "What's wrong, Sahdow?" he asked, towering over his frind. "Feeling weak?"

Shadow pushed Espio back with a Force helped shoved and jumped away. "Espio!" he shouted again. "What's wrong with you?!"

The chamelon didn't answer. He let out an unnatrual sound and came at the hedgehog like a run away train. Shadow couldn't do anything but defend as his friend's lightsaber seemed to multiply.

Espio laughed insanely as he mercilessly attacked Shadow. "What's wrong now, Yukinamko?" he taunetd. "Can't you fight!?"

Espio's instults were starting to make Shadow's blood boil as he finally fought back skillyfully. His anger fueled his blade and gave him energy as he began to hack away at his friend's defense. Even so, Espio's face remained smirking. He didn't seem to care that Shadow could kill him easily if he unleashed his full power. If act it looked like he _wanted _the black hedgehog to kill him! Shadow looked into the chamelon's eyes and saw a mixture of eternal darkness and fear. That's when he realized is friend wasn't in control. Some how _something _had possessed him. Why, Shadow did not know, but he had a guess. Whoever was doing it was trying to make Shadow kill his friend for some reason.

_But why? Why would something want me to kill my friend? _he wondered.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pushing Espio back so hard he flew into the far wall.

Espio slid down the wall and landed on the floor. He smirked as he stood up. "Who do I look like?" he asked, backing away slightly. "I'm Espio!"

"No, you're not!" Shadow shouted, coming at the chameleon again. "You're not Espio!"

Espio's face remained cold and expressionless. "Oh, but I am!" he said again, sneering. "I am now!"

"No!" Shadow shouted, lunging across the room. He got ahold of Espio's shoulders and pinned him to the floor. "You're not!" he screamed, slapping the chamelon's face. "Espio! Espio! If you can hear me-"

"He can't hear you," the chameleon sneered. "he belongs to me now."

"No!" Shadow hit the chamelon again. "C'mon Rio! You're stronger than this! You have to fight his control!"

The chamelon laughed in his face. "You'll never get him back!"

"Shut up!" Shadow was about to strike this leering demon again when a change happened in Espio's eyes. They snapped back into focus and showed pure fear. "SHADOW!" Espio screamed like he was dying. "HELP ME!"

* * *

A shot distance away Tikal fell to her knees with her head in her hands. She felt turmoil in both Shadow and Espio's minds as well as total darkness taking over the chameleon's soul. Something horrible was happening, something she needed to stop right away.

"Are you okay?" someone asked her.

Before she could reply something snapped and she started screaming.

* * *

Espio suddenly started to writh and gag. He looked like he was having a seziure. Shadoe watched in horror, unable to do anything about it. The chameleon screamed again then went limp.

Shadoe leaned over him. "Espio?"

The chameleon's eyes snapped back open and the black hedgehog found himself staring into pure evil. Before he couild do anything Espio let out a deep throated laugh and with incrediable strength, shwoved Shadow off of him, across the room, and into the wall. The black hedgehog grunted as the impact brought the whole wall down on top of him. As he pushed himself out of the rubble he heard Espio laugh again and looked up. the chameleon gave him a look of utter disgust then turned to go. Shadow got up to stop him but collasped. Before he blacked out he saw his friend disappear into the darkening city.

* * *

Tikal caught her breath and stood up. "Shadow," she said, feeling Espio's light fading then go out and sensing the black hedgehog's struggle. "I have to find him!"

She ran down the street.

_A/N_

_Ooooh something bad is happening!_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Shadow. Shadow."

The black hedgehog heard a voice calling to him. He moaned in pain as feeling returned and muttered. "Go away. I don't want to wake up!"

"Shadow!" hands gripped his shoulders and shook him. His head flopped from side to side. "Wake up! It's important!"

Shadow sighed and relunctantly obeyed. "All right," he muttered as he forced his eyes open. "I'm coming..."

His red eyes forcused on something leaning over him. He blinked and the image became clear. It was Tikal. She was looking at him with concern. "Shadow," she said.

The black hedgehog groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Ooohhh my head!" he complained.

"Are you okay?" the echidna asked.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up at her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around at the chaos.

"I...," he remembered. "Something's happened to Espio!"

She blinked. "What do you mean?" she questioned, her face starting to fill with fear. _Oh my God! No!_

"Something's possessed Espio," he replied.

Tikal felt cold. _So that's why my Force bond with him broke off so abrumptly. _she thought, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shadow didn't notice her distress. He slowly stood up. "We have to find him," he said. "Before something happens to him!"

"Hold it!" the echinda exclaimed, grabbing Shadow's arm when he stumbled. "You're hurt! You can't look for him in this state!"

"I have to," he protested, looking down at her hand. "It's my fault he got away."

"It wasn't _anyone's_ fault," she protested. "You tried to stop him."

"But I couldn't!" he reminded her, clenching his teeth. "I couldn't stop him!"

Tikal gave the hedgehog a sympathetic look. "We'll have to tell the others," she told him. "And there's something I need to tell the rest of you as well."

"What's that?" he asked, giving her a curious look.

She shook her head. "I'll tell you when we find the others," she answered.

* * *

Jonas Irad heard the sound of snickering and opened his eyes. Awhile ago the alien had taken the Chaos Emeralds away and left Irad to recover from the pain. He hadn't expected it to be back so soon. But as he soon found out, it wasn't the alien at all.

It was the red eyed shadow that had been trying to kill him.

"You!" he exclaimed, in shock and anger.

The shadow laughed at him. "It seems you're not as powerful as you first let on," it said.

"What is that suppost to mean?" Jonas demanded.

The shadow saundered over to him and into the dim light. He found out this thing wasn't just a shadow after all. It was a blue and white mecha (Think Metal Sonic from Sopnic Hereos)) that had a hedgehog form.

"It means," the thing said, folding its metallic arms. "You're nothing but a weak livning being just like those you are trying to save." the Mecha poked the hedghog with a spiky index finger. Jonas flinched when it went in and drew blood. "I think you're weaker than even that!"

Jonas winced and turned his head away from his tormenter. The finger came out and blood trickled down his cheek. The mecha laughed and scratched Joans who cried out. "Stop it!" but the mecha would't listen. He continued to torture the hedgehog until blood dripped from many deep and shallow wounds on his body. Jonas ground his teeth and closed his eyes and he felt his life beginning to drain out of his body. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He started to consintrate, breathing in and out.

The mecha's laughter died in his throat whe he saw bright orbs of light burst into the room from out of nowhere. He stared at the lights, not sure what to make of them. Slowly some of them began to merge with Jonas' body. The mecha saw that with each light that was consumed one of the many wounds he'd inflicted healed but left an ugly scar behind. This wonder turned to anger as he realized what was happening. Jonas was healing! He instantly knew what the lights were. Souls. Souls of indivuals that must have suffered the same fate as the hedgehog before him. Their energy was Joan's life source. When he needed them he'd call them and they would respond.

Another curse for the leftoever pieces of the ultimate life form.

The mecha couldn't let this continue. With a horrible growl, he attacked the souls, sending them scattering around the room. They hovered out of his reach for a moment then slowly began to drift out of the room.

Jonas watched them go in horror. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not now!"

The mecha grabbed the hedgehog by the throat and forced him to look at him. "This is it for you, Irad," he snartled. "Your precious souls won't help you this time! It ends here!"

* * *

Shadow and Tikal found Rouge and Sonic a short time later. When the hedghog and the bat girl saw them without Espio Rouge asked. "What happened? Where's Espio?"

Shadow shook his head. "Something happened to him," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonic questioned.

Tikal answered that question. "Something took over him. Something dark."

Rouge gasped. "What was it?"

"I don't know," the echidna answered as Shadow shook his head, indicating he didn't know either.

"But I do," said a voice.

The four looked down the alley they were standing by. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The cat named Shira.

"You!" Shadow gasped. "What are you doing here? What do you mean by you know what took over Espio?"

"I know was it was," she replied.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"A dark soul," Shira replied. "After the fall of the Eggman Empire a thousand years ago, Station Square on Mobios, was left in ruin for about a decade. During that tiem a monster called Black Doom searched for wandering souls in the graveyard city. When he found them he chose the dark souls to become his minions while the light souls were either scattered or destroyed before they were taken to their proper places. When he was done he chose one soul named Rafar to become the lead dark soul. He gave this soul may dark powers, including the ability to cause nightmares and possess."

Tikal gapsed. "Are you saying the dark soul created those nightmares to lower Espio's self esteam and posses him?" she asked.

Shira nodded. "Yes, I am," she replied. "Your friend Espio was a good choice."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"Your friend Espio Rio has strange abilites that none of you have, like the ability to become invisable," she explained. "With Rafar possessing him he can use your friend's body to gain acess to the Jedi Temple on Mobius and destroy it from the inside."

"Are you saying Rafar will head to Mobius?" Tikal asked.

Shira nodded. "Most likely."

Tikal remembered the ship they'd taken there. Knuckles was in it, waiting to take them back to the Temple. She gapsed. "Knucles is in trouble!"

* * *

Knuckles Guardian hadn't expected anyone to need the ship for a few more days and was more than a little susrprised when Espio returned early and alone. "Hey, Rio!" the echidna greeted his friend as the chameleon boarded the ship. "You're back early. Where are the others?"

Espio didn't meet his eyes. "They'll be along soon," he said absently.

"Uh okay," Knuckles leaned back in the pilot's seat. "So why'd you come here early?"

No answer.

"Espio?" Knuckles said, confused that his friend wouldn't answer him. "Hey Espio!"

Still nothing.

"RIO!" Knuckles shouted, twisting around in his chair.

Suddenly his vision was filled with hateful yellow eyes. Before he could react, his friend was on him, the echidna's vision blinded by a wand of yellow light!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tikal, and Shira dashed through the city streets back to the Temple cruiser. They had to get there before Espio did something to Knuckles and took the ship back to Mobius.

"What do you think Espio will do to Knuckles?" Shadow asked Shira as they ran.

"Rafar is one of the most ruthless dark souls," the cat replied, looking at him. "He's most likely going to do more than just kill your friend. I think he'll do something worse before he does."

Shadow didn't bother asking what that was. He didn't want to know.

* * *

Knuckles had wipped out his lightsaber just in time to avoid being impaled by Espio's bade. As he stared into his friends eyes he saw anger and hate in them as well as a deep dark void.

"Espio?" he said.

The chameloan kicked the echinda into the control board. Knuckled grunted in pain then slid down it. His hands moved by themselved and again blocked that yellow blade.

_What's wrong with him? _Knuckled wondered jumping to avoid another thrust. _This isn't like him at all. Why's he attacking me?_

"Espio!" he shouted, jumping away from another slash. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hold still, Jedi!" Espio snarled, coming at Knuckled with murder in his eyes.

The echidna wasn't about to obey. Not while Espio had a weapon. He would have to think of a way to get rid of it. Then he'd be able to sedate Espio or something and find out what was the flippin' matter with him.

He could only think of one thing to deal with this. Use the force.

Well that's what he did. The echinda raised his hand and used the Force to shoved the chameleon back against the wall. Espio grunted in pain and dropped his weapon as he fell to the floor. Knuckled was him in an instant. He bragged the chameleon's wrists and pinned him down by sitting on him. Espio struggled and bared his teeth.

"Let me go, welp!" he screamed.

Knuckles had had about enough of that. "Shut up!" he shouted, punching Espio square in the face.

Espios grunted in pain as his head jerked back and thumped painfull against a metal seat. Then his eys closed and he went limp as he lost conciousness. Knuckles sighed in relief and let the chameleon go. His purple eyes searched around him for something to tie the chameleon up with. He spotted the wire to the ship's coffee maker which no one used anyway. It would do nicely. He raised his hand and brought the cord over and used it to tie the chameleon's wrists behind his back. When he was done he lifted his friend up and threw him over his shoulder and headed toward the back room. He opened the door, stepped inside, then sat Espio on the floor before he stepped back out and closed the door and locked it. When he was finished he rested against the door and sighed with relief.

_That should hold him for awhile..._

Just then the other door burst open and Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Tikal, and a blue and white cat girl he didn't recognize rushed in, looking worried asnd scared. Shadow was the first to spot Knuckles. "Knuckles!" he exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Tikal asked, stepping toward the echidna.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Shadow looked around. "Was Espio here?" he asked.

Knuckles nodded. "I tied him up and locked him in the back room," he replied, still leaning against the door. "What happened to him anyway? He tried to kill me!"

His friend looked at each other worriedly then glanced at Shira. They gave her the floor. She started to explain...

* * *

Jonas Irad's head rested on his chest, unconcious. The mecha hadn't killed him. He had only knocked him out with a blow to the head. He'd been ordered not to kill and he always followed orders, even when he didn't want to.

The mecha stood in the shadows, glaring hatefully at the sensless hedgehog. How he wished he could just kill that wretched creature. He longed to. Why did his master want him alive anyway? He walked over to the hedgehog and touched his face lightly with a fingertip. The hedgehog's face twitched slightly but he didn't open his eyes. The mecha felt something strange in Jonas. Like force power.

The Force.

It was coming to the surface more than before. It was becoming more powerful.

_What in the world? _the mecha thought staring at the hedgehog's face.

Siuddenly Jona's eyes snapped open and utter darkness filled his puples. He glared at the mecha. "You're end is coming,' he said in a low voice. "Robotnick might think he has won but the Doom will overthrow his desires to control."

The mecha stared at him. "What do you mean?" he demande. "What is the Doom?'

Jonas smiled a sinister smile. "You'll find out," he replied.

* * *

Knuckles was knocked forward when a force bashed against the door to the back room.

"It looks like Espio's awake," Shadow said calmly.

"What are we going to do about him?" Tikal asked, casting a worried glance at the door.

"We can't do anything now," Sonic said.

They all glanced back at Shira.

"I don't know," she replied, looking helpless. "Right now we can't do anything so maybe you should focus on something else."

"Like what?" Rouge questioned.

"Finding the Sith," the cat replied heading toward the door. "And I know just how to do it."

Before the Padawans could ask her what that was she was gone.

"Great!" Sonci groaned, looking at the door to the back room. "What are we going to do about him now?"

"We can't do anything about him," Tikal said. "Not this instant anyway. I guess we'll just have to contact the Jedi Temple and find out what it was that they wanted to tell us."

The others agreed it was a good idea and Knuckles sat down at the controls and activated the communication to the Temple. Master Prower's hologram appeared.

"Master Prower," Knuckles said.

"Padawans," the fox said.

"What did you need to tell us?" Rouge asked, leaning over the echidna's shoulder.

"It's about the Sith," Prower replied. "I think we know where they are located."

The Padawans looked at one another. "You do?" Shadow questioned.

Master Prower nodded. A map appeared on the screen. His voice narrated at the map moved showed the location. "We think the Sith are hiding here. We need you to find this place as soon as possible." the map diappeared and Tails appeared again. "We're counting on you. " then he disappeared and the link ended.

Everyone stared moving. "Okay," Sonic said as they headed for the door. "We're going to need a guide, someone who knows that mountain range, and speeders."

"Hey wait!" Knuckles called after them.

The others stopped and looked at him.

"What about Espio?" he asked.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "We're counting on ya, pal!" he said.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted but they weren't listening anymore. The hatch shut and he was left alone with the psycho Espio. "HEY!"

_A/N_

_Aww poor Knuckles always left with the short end of the stick. _


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A few hours later Wave the swallow and her partners Jet and Storm led a convoy of speeders through the mountains on search of the Sith location.

"Are you sure this source of yours knows the right location?" Wave asked, looking over at Shadow, who rode beside her.

"Yes," the black hedgehog replied, looking at the hologram he'd programed into the speeder's computer. "I already checked the authenticy of the map. It's sound."

"Hmm," the bird said, looking away from him. "How much further?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking looking around himself at the lush mountain range they were riding through. He'd never been there before. "Where are we?"

"We're close to the Crying waterfall," she replied, pointing ahead at the huge waterfall.

"Then we have a about a half hour to go," he said, looking back at the map. "The castle is in the shadows of two huge mountains that are unnaturally close together."

"The Twins," the swallow said. "I should have figured that's where they would hide."

"You know where it is?" Sonic asked, pulling his speeder on the other side of her.

She nodded. "There are rumors about those mountains," she explained. "I've been told the Sith used to have a castle there a long time ago. I guess the ruin is still standing."

"I guess so," Shadow said, looking ahead. "There are the mountains. I think he'd better touch down a short distance away from there and go the rest of the way on foot so we won't be spotted."

"Good idea," the others agreed.

A few minutes later the group was trecking up a mountain trail toward the ruined castle. Tikal looked up at the stone building as the mountain's shadow hid it in darkness. She couldn't help getting an ominous feeling about the place and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. _Why am, I getting a bad feeling about this? _she wondered, staring out up at the stone building. _I keep getting the feeling that whoever is in there knows we're coming and it waiting for us..._

A little bit later the two reached the entrance to the castle. The building's front gate was sealed up but Shadow could feeling living and non living beings inside and they were full of darkness.

"How are we going to get in?" Rouge asked, as she stared up at the gate.

"We'll deal with that," said wave. "Me and my partners will do something to distract them and you all can sneak in when they're not looking."

That Padawans nodded. That sounded like a plan.

"Wait here," Wave instructed before she and her associates ran around the side of the building.

Siilence hung in the air for about five minutes then suddenly the mountain was rocked by an explosion. They heard rocks and debrees tumbling down the side of the mountains then shouts as guard driods spotted the three birds. "This must be it!" Rouge explained, already moving. She rested a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Let's go!"

The padawans followed the bat girl around the side of the building.

* * *

Jonas Irad heard the explosion from the room he was being held in. He lifted his head and listened. He heard something that sounded like the mountain falling apart and smiled. Yes, That had defiantely been an explosion. _Good, _he thought. He looked at his bonds. He consintrated all the Force energy he could muster on the clampos and they snapped open with a small yet satisfying snap. The same for the ones on his ankles.

When he was free he picked his cloak up off the floor and swirled it back onto his body. It was time to begin. He walked up to the door and raised his hand, using more Force energy to play with the programing. It slid silently open and he ran into the hall. He found the security room a few minutes later and dashed inside, quickly crushing the robots at the computers. After he finished with them he pushed one off the chair it had been in and sat down in front of the huge computer. He smiled his first smile in days. _Let's see what kind of damage I can do..._

* * *

When the Padawans reached the spot where the birds were, they found them in the middle of a battle with security droids. Instantly the Padawans activated their lightsabers, ready to help.

"Forget it!" Wave called to them, when she saw what they were about to do. "Just get in there!"

They hesitated. "But what about you?" Shadow asked.

Wave smiled at him as she kicked off the head of a droid. "We'll be fine," she assured him. "We've delt with these guys before."

"Okay," Shadow said incertainly.

"It'll be okay," Rouge said, putting a hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder. "Let's just do what we have to do."

He nodded. "Right."

The Padawans ran into the building through the hole the birds had blown in the wall. Once inside Sonic suggested. "Let's spit up. We'll cover more ground that way."

That sounded like a good idea and the four went their seperate ways.

* * *

"Let me out!" Espio roured, slamming his body against the door.

"Shut up in there!" Knuckles yelled from the pilot's seat. He was getting sick of the chameleon's constant pounding and had half a mind to to go in there and pulverize him.

THUNK!

Espio's body hit the door, hard, and Knuckles saw it give a little. _Oh no you don't! _he thought, grabbing his lightsaber and getting out of his seat. _I'm not letting you out of there!_

He'd almost reached the door when it burst open and Espio fell to the floor. The echidna watched as his friend struggled against his bonds and ground his teeth angrily. _Holy crap! _Knuckles thought, taking a step back. _He's worse than before! _"Hold it!" the echidna said to his friend.

Espio glared fiercely at his friend. "Release me now!" he screamed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Knuckles exclaimed, totally freaked out. _What the hell is up with him?!  
_"I'm not kidding!" Espio screamed, lunging at the echidna.

* * *

Shadow walked cautiously through the halls of the castle, wary of every blind corner. Any minute a droid or one of the Sith could jump out at him and he started to feel nervous. _Stop being so paranoid! _he scolded himself. _If one of them do try to sneak up on you you'll sence it._

_Oh really? _a voice in his head asked.

Shadow froze. That thought hadn't been his. That voice was back again. _What do you want now?_ he asked as he continued walking.

_You know the Jedi won't win in the end, _the voice said.

_The Jedi always win, _he argued. _Even when it doesn't seem like they will._

_We'll see about that, Shadow Yukimako!_

_What do you mean?_

Nothing. The voice was gone.

Shadow continued walking. _Why does that voice keep bothering me? _he wondered. _Who is speaking to me anyway? What does he want from me?_

By then the hall had widened and the black hedgehog found himself in a dark room. Instanly he was on his guard, using the Force to probe the darkness for any signs of a threat. He was rewarded with a dark presense in the far corner.

"Jedi!" a metallic voice exclaimed suddenly.

Shadow saw a red rod of light appear in the darkness, in a different spot than the dark presense. He knew it was a lightsaber. immediately he ignited his own, sensing a fight coming.

"Who's there?" he called, trying to make out the figure holding the blade. "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed evilly. "Gladly!" it shouted before attacking.

_A/N_

_Hmm it doesn't seem like very many people are reading this fic... Maybe I just won't update anymore... Then again I think I'll finish it anyway, whether you read it or not. It's almost done anyway.. _


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Tikal felt a disturbance close by. She stopped in her tracks and listened for any sounds but heard none. _I don't hear anything, _she thought, her senses on edge. _But that doesn't mean something bad hasn't happened somewhere. _She started running. _But what is it? Did something happen to Shadow, or Rouge, or Sonic? Did that disturbance even have anythng to do with anyone in the castle?_

* * *

Jonas Irad finished with his sabetaging and quickly made his way back into the hall. Once there he instantly felt disturbances all around him. He felt Shadow fighting the mecha, he felt Sonic, Tikal, and Rouge meeting their own obsticles, and he also felt Black Doom, the alien's presense filling the air like pison.

_He knows I got out, _the hedgehog realized, running down the hall. _But why isn't he going after me? Is something more important distracting him?_

Suddenly he ran into a white faced bat Padawan. Her blue green eyes widened with shock when she saw him and a gasp escaped her throat. Joanes stared back at her a moment then turned and fled.

"Wait!" she shouted, running after him.

As he ran he suddenly started questioning himself. _Why are you running from her? She sisn't going to hurt you unless you're an enemy and you're not her enemy!_

_I beg to differ, _a voice in his head shot back.

Suddenly sparks filled his mind and he grabbed his head at the pain. "Gah!" he grunted, falling to his knees. _I won't! I won't let this happen to me! I will not be turned back!  
_Rouge stopped in her tracks and stared at the cloaked figure as he screamed in agony and threw himself against the wall as if he were going insane. _What's wrong with him? _she wondered, stepping forward.

"Stay away!" he screamed, putting out a hand to keep her from getting any closer. "Just stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

She stopped in her tracks and continued to stare. "Are you all right?" she questioned.

He fought with himself a little longer then the pain suddenly and unexpectantly left him and he looked up at her. "I'm fine," he told her as he slowly got to his feet.

"Who are you?" she asked when he stood infront of her.

"My name is Jonas Irad," he replied, looking down at her. "I'm the one who gave the Jedi Temple the information about the Sith."

Rouge gasped and put a hand over her mouth at this news. "You did?" she asked.

Irad nodded.

* * *

Sonic was hopelssly lost. He'd been so confident that he wouldn't lose his way when he'd chosen the direction he wanted to go but now he was regretting his descition. _Oh man, _he thought, stopping in his tracks to stew about his bad luck. _I should have let Shadow go this way. I'd rather have him get lost than me!_

Then he heard it. Voices. They were coming from around the next corner. "Who's that?" he asked himself out loud as he walked toward it.

He looked into the room and saw a fat man talking to a black and blue hologram. _What's that? _the blue hedgehog wondered. He decided to find out and stood very still and held his breath as he listened to the conversation.

"The Jedi are here, Master," the fat man said. "They broke into the castle and disabled the securtiy system."

"What are you going to do about it?" the thing in the hologram questioned, sounding impatient.

"Do about it?" the fat man asked. "What else can I do about it?" suddenly he grinned and ignited a red lightsaber. "I'll deal with them the old fasion way." he said rather cockily.

Sonic held back a snicker. This weirdo didn't look like he was in any shape to _deal_ with anyone, let alone four skilled Jedi.

_Just who do you think you're kiding?_

He decided to find out just how skilled this tub of lard was. He waited until the fat man was finished talking to the holoegram to show himself. Fatso was just turning from the deactivated hologram when the blue Padawan stepped into the room and almost gave the man a heart attack.

The man gasped and leaned against a wall, his hand over his heart. "You!" he exclaimed.

"Hey there, tubbo," Sonic said, grinning. "What's up?"

"Who are you?" the fat Sith asked.

Sonic pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the blace. "A Jedi!" he answered, smiling cockily.

The Sith let out a growl and reignited his won blade. "Jedi!" he roared before he lunged.

* * *

Shadow and the mecha fought untiringly. Shadow, because if he didn't he'd die, and the mecha because he's a robot and doesn't tire. Shadow jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a saber slash he hadn't seen till the last second. The tip of the blade cut through his tunic and played tag with the black hedgehog's flesh. He gasped as he stared down at the blade and torn cloth.

_That thing's fast! _he realized, looking up.

The mecha ran toward him and jumped high into the air. Shadow ducked out of the way as the red blade sang past him and dug into the metal floor.

"Yukinamako!" the mecha snarled, wrenching its blade out of the floor and chasing after the black hedgehog.

_How does he know my name? _he wondered, turning around and slashing at the robot.

The mecha avoided the blow and struck out with his own blade. Shadow screamed in agony as the blade dug into his arm. He grabbed his arm and glared at the mecha. Out of anger he swung his blade and cut off the mecha's arm.

The robot stared at the sparking limb the sparking limb then glared at Shadow with an emotion that can only be called hate. He ran toward Shadow and swung his blade so fast it looked like he had ten instead of just one. Shadow was forced to block as he tried to think up a strategy.

Suddenly it came to him. He jumped back and shoved out his hand, using the Force to shove the robot against the wall. The mecha's feet left the floor and he slammed had against the far wall, with a crunch of metal. The lightsaber fell out of his hand and he slowly slid down the wall to he floor. Shadow walked over to it and shoved his blade into its power core. The red eyes flashed twice then went dark. The black hedgehog sighed with relief.

"Well done, Shadow," a deep voice said behind him.

Shadow gasped and turned around. He found himself facing a large black alien with three glowing yellow eyes. "Hello, Shadow," it said.

Shadow took a step back as he stard at the alien in horror. "You!" he exclaimed. "Y-you're!"

"That's right," the alien said. "I'm Black Doom."

* * *

Tikal was still making her way down the hall when a figure stepped into her path, allowing her to go no further. Instantly she let out a scream and ignited her orange lightsaber. A yellow one met it and she stared in horror at the figure holding the the blade.

Espio.

"E-Espio!" she gasped, moving back. "You're... how did you...?"

The chameleon smirked. "It was easy," he replied, walking toward her calmly.

"What did you do to Knuckles?" she demanded.

He smirked again. "Oh he's alive if that's what you're asking," he replied. "Though barely."

"No!" she gapsed, feeling tears come to her eyes. "How could you? He was our friend!"

"You're friend not mine," he corrected her. "Never mine."

Tikal glared at him, her whole being filled with rage. "I'll never forgive you!" she screamed before lunging.

* * *

"So who is really responcible for this?" Rouge asked Jonas after he'd explained a few things to her. "Who's manipulating this man called Ivo?"

Jonas took a deep breath before he answered. "An alien called Black Doom."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Sonic and Robotnick fought crazily. Ivo was having a hard time even hitting Sonic because the hedgehog was so fast. "Hold still, you spiky rat!" the fat Sith commanded angrily, swinging at Sonic but only cutting air.

"No way!" Sonic said, avoiding the blade and grinning cockily as he swung his own at the Sith's body. The blue blade scored a hit, cutting off one of the handles on Ivo's mustache.

"How dare you!" Ivo shouted, inscenced. He started attacking the hedgehog with firry.

Soon Sonic wasn't smiling anymore. He was too busy avoiding that blade. _He's fast for an old man, _the hedgehog thought, jumping back to avoid that blade that seemed to multiply. _Who trained this tub of lard anyway? _Sonic started running around Ivo in a circle as he tried to figure out away to beat the man.

"Stop that this instant!" Ivo commanded, unable to keep up with the hedgehog's movements. "You're making me dizzy!"

Sonic grinned, suddenly inspired. He ran even faster.

"STOP IT!" the fat Sith commanded but Sonic didn't comply.

After a few minutes Ivo became real dizzy. His eyes became swirls and he fell to the floor. Sonic stopped running and stood over him, grinning. _That was easy, _he thought then turned his attention away from the man. _Now to find out what these guys are up to. _He walked over to the computer and started typing. A few minutes later he stopped what he was doing and stared at the screen in shock. He couldn't beleive what he was reading. _Oh my god! _he thought. _This can't be!_

* * *

Shadow stared at the alien. "Black Doom," he said, holding his lightsaber infront of him. "I know you! You're the one who keeps getting into my mind!"

Black Doom nodded. "That is correct," he confirmed.

"Why? What do you want?" the black hedgehog demanded, eyeing the alien warily.

"I want you to return to how you once were," the alien replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; I am the reason you even exist."

"What?"

"Over a thousand years ago a scientists named Gerald Robotnick created a creature known as the ultimate lifeform," Black Doom explained. "A mility group called GUN decided this creature was dangerous and sealed it away. Fifty years later, Ivo, the grandson of Gerald Robotnick, woke the creature. After a chain of events, including the rise and fall of the Eggman Empire, the ultimate lifeform was once again returned to it's comatose state. During that time his mind and body returned to that of a small child's and when the Jedi reawakened him he had the size and capacity of a two year old. The Jedi trained him and he learned new skills as well as required a last name," Black Doom paused then said. "Yukimako."

Shadow stared at him in horror. "Wh-What are you saying?" he asked, dreading the answer but also expecting it.

"You, Shadow Yukimako, are the ultimate lifeform," the alien replied.

All light seemed to leave Shadow's eyes at the reply. "Ultimate lifeform?" he said in a voice that sounded almost dead.

"Yes," the alien replied. "And a part of me as well."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked in that dead voice again.

"In a way I am your father."

The world seemed to shatter into meaningless pieces around the black hegehog. All rational thoughts became irrational. His life seemed to end at that moment.

* * *

"Black Doom?" Rouge asked as she and Jonas Irad ran down the hall. "Shadow mentioned him once. Who is he?"

"In a way," Jonas began, not looking at her. "He's Shadow's father."

Rouge hadn't expected that for an answer. "What?" she gasped, shocked at this piece of news.

"Shadow Yukimako is the ultimate lifeform," Jonas replied. "I know this because I was created from what was left after he was."

"You were?" This was totally confusing her.

"Yes," he replied, not looking proud of it. "But I'll explain everything later. Right now we must find your friends. Especially Shadow."

* * *

Tikal was crying as she fought with Espio. She coudn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe how weak Espio had proven to be, how easily manipulated he was. It wasn't right or logical. She had to get the real Espio back.

_I know you're still in there, _she thought, locking blades with the chameleon. _I'm going to bring you back, no matter what it takes!_

Suddenly Tikal used the ancient powers of her long dead tribe. Espio blade flew out of his hands and his body hit the floor. When he tried to get up he found he couldn't because of Captive Light. Tikal, glowing a white color, said a little prayer then grabbed Espio by the arms and helped hold him down. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "But there is no other way." _I'm sure Knuckles will understand, _she thought, realizing what she had to do. She leaned forward and kissed Espio, a tear running down her cheek. _Forgive me..._

She opened her eyes in Espio's mind. She saw the chameleon sitting on misty ground with his head down, looking defeated. She could feel it was the real Espio. She had to speak with him. She took a step forward. "Espio-"

Suddenly a black creature appeared infront of her. She gasped and took a step back. The monster moved toward her. She started to take another step back when she glanced at Espio and remembered why she was there. She faced the black monster, barring her way.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her courage coming back. "Why are you here?"

The Thing laughed. "I am Rafar," it replied. "I was invited in."

"No you weren't," she protested, her lightsaber turning on and creating an errie orange effect on everything.

The monster was unfazed. "Yes I was," it insisted. He pointed at Espio. "He invited me in."

Tikal didn't want to believe it. "You're lying," she said.

"No I'm not," Rafar said cockily. He moved out of her way. "You can ask him yourself." when she hesitated he said. "Go ahead. You'll see I'm not lying."

She gave the monster a cautious look then walked over to her friend. "Espio?"

He looked up at her with dead eyes. "Tikal Sensei," he said in monotone. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she replied. "Why did you let that thing in? What were you thinking?"

"It's not that bad, Tik," he said with apathy.

"Not that bad?!" she demanded. "That _thing _is taking over you! It's making you try to kill us! It's going to get you killed!"

"No," he said, shaking his head in denial. "He's going to save me."

"What?" she pointed at the montser. "Did that thing tell you that?" she demanded. "It's not going to save you. It's going to kill you!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is," she insisted, grabbing him and shaking him. "What's the matter with you?"

The thing laughed behind her. "You see?" it said.

Tikal turned to glare at the dark spirit. "I don't know what kind of lies you told him," she said, staking over to him, her lightsaber glowing brightly. "But I'm not going to let you get away with it!"

The thing pulled out it's own ligthsaber and met her. "I'd like to see you try it," Rafar said.

The battle had begun.

All the while as the two fought Tikal shouted words to Espio with every free breath she had. "This isn't like you! You're stronger than this! You always told me strength comes from within! I've always admired you for that, but..." her voice trailed off as she dodged a blow from Rafar and Espio looked up, listening intently. "I know you're weak! That's all you are! Weak!"

"I'm not weak!" he yelled at her, angrily getting to his feet.

Tikal was struck by a blow from Rafar's blade. She cried out in pain and jumped back, holding her bleeding arm. She glared at Espio like it was his fault. "Yes you are!" she shouted angrily. "You let this _thing_ take over you! Only the weak give in! Only the weak become like you!":

Espio faultered. He couldn't say anything. He knew right then that she was right. He was weak. He'd always been. That's why he'd given in so easily.

"You're right," he said to her, not meeting her eyes. "I am weak but..." he activated his own lightsaber and it yellow light colored the mist around him. "It won't keep me from helping my friends!" he lunged at the blck monster that was coming at Tikal.

The thing stopped in mid dash when Espio appeared infront of it and ran his blade through it's chest. It looked at him with surprised eyes then looked at Tikal. Then, with a gurgling scream, it disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

* * *

Tikal blinked and her eyes came back into focus. She moved her mouth away from Espio's as light returned to his eyes. He sat up and stared at her. After a few minutes he smiled. "You were right," he said, his voice back to its normal pitch. "Thank you."

She smiled then gave him a hug. "Glad to have you back!" she said.

_A/N_

_I seem to have lost both my reviewers. They must have read something they didn't like. All well. I'm almost done with the story anyway. Just to point out, no, Tikal and Espio aren't in love. If they were that would be the weirdest pairing I've ever seen. _


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Shadow's heart felt is if it had stopped as Black Doom continued talking. "You were never created for doing good," he told the hedgehog, moving in a tight circle around him. "You were created to destroy all things weak. You are hated."

"That's not true!" Shadow said, clenching his fists. "I'm not hated!"

"Oh you mean the Jedi?" Doom questioned. "Mostly Master Robotnick."

"What do you know about her?" Shadow demanded.

Black Doom put a hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder. "She's only nice to you because she fears you," he whispered. "They all fear you. They know what you're capable of doing. Fear brings respect."

Shadow said nothing but he was shaking. _No! _he thought.

"You can deny it all you want," the alein said mildly. "But it's the truth. Did you think anyone could actually _love_ you? _Care_ about you? _Need_ you?"

"Yes," Shadow replied.

Black Doom laughed. "You're sadly mistaken, Yukimako!"

Shadow closed his eyes as if doing so would shut out the words. Black Doom had to be lying. This wasn't true. It couldn't be. If it wasn't he'd find out at the Temple.

"Just forget about the Jedi," Doom said to him. "They're nothing but pawns. Even if you stand up for them they'll fall just as easily."

"Well," Shadow said as his eyes snapped open. "We'll see, won't we!" he twisted around and swung his lightsaber at the alien. The blade went right through Doom and his body flickered strangely than vanished as if he'd never been there. _Damn it! _the black hedgehog though, realizing it had only been a hologram.

_Seems you've made your choice, _Black Doom's voice echoed in his mind. _Fine then. I'll let you have your way this time. But I'm not through yet. I shall be seeing you again. _The voice faded then was gone.

Shadow sighed and sat down on the floor, relieved. The alien was gone. He'd beaten it this time but... Suddenly he remembered his friends. _What happened to them? Are they okay?_

He stood up and ran out of the room. Just as he was exiting he ran into Rouge who was just coming in. The two fell to the floor with a thud. "Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed, when she realized who he was.

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"We've been looking all over for you," the bat babbled as they got up.

"You were?" he asked. He noticed Joans. "Who's he?"

Before either could explain there was an explosive sound. "What was that?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly Sonic, Tikal, and surprisingly Espio ran up to them. "We have to get out of here!" Sonic exclaimed. "This place is gonna blow!"  
Shadow noticed Espio looked more like his old self again but the black hedgehog turned to Sonic. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I kinda set up some charges," the blue hedgehog replied, laughing nervously.

"You what?!"

The place started to shake and rumble. "Can we discuss this later?" Tikal asked. "We have to get out of here!"

Everyone got moving. As they ran Sonic said to Espio. "Hey, Espy! It's great to have ya back!"

"It's good to be back," the chameleon replied. "But now isn't the time for this."

"Why?"

Espio pointed ahead. 'That's why." he said rather calmly

Everyone looked ahead. A dead end. They all stopped and stared at the wall. "Oh great!" Shadow exclaimed, glaring at the wall angrily. "Now what?"

Jonas walked forward. "Maybe I can help," he said.

Everyone stared at him. "Who's this guy?" Sonic asked.

"A friend," Rouge answered quickly.

Jonas looked at Shadow. "I need you to focus with me," he said.

"Why?" Shadow questioned.

"Just trust me, okay?" the black and blue hedgehog said.

Shadow knew he had no other choice. He turned to the wall and mirrored everything the other hedgehog did. Jonas put his hand before him and closed his eyes as he focused. Shadow did the same.

"Now!" he exclaimed.

Both he and Shadow hit the wall with powerful amount of Force energy and the wall burst open. To everyone's surprise Knuckle's ship was hovering in the spot just beyond the wall. The echidna stood at the hatch and waved. "Hey guys!" he called.

"Knuckles!" Tikal exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Hey, can you all get over here?" he called to them as parts of the castle crumbled to the ground.

"Can't you get closer?" Rouge called back.

The echidna shook his head. "This is as close as I can get. You'll have to jump!"

That was easy for Sonic because he could run so fast it enabled him to jump pretty far. He was the first to go and had room to spare. Rouge, who could fly, flew Espio over but Shadow, Tikal, and Joans had a bit of a problem. They couldn't fly, or at least two of them couldn't.

"What are we going to do?" Tikal asked worriedly.

Jonas grabbed her hand then offered the other to Shadow who hesistated. "I can handle this," He said to the black hedgehog. "Trust me."

The black hedgehog had no other choice and grabbed the other hedgehog's wrist. The three jumped toward the hole in the wall. As one they jumped out. All of a sudden there was a sound like a parachute opening and Shadow and Tikal looked up to see two black wings had spouted out of the third hedgehog's back. Everyone stood open mouthed as the last three landed on the ship and Jonas wings snapped shut.

Knuckles pulled away from the castle a second before it crumbled.

"What are you?" Tikal asked the black and blue hedgehog.

He looked at her then the others and sighed. "I guess it's time for me to explain."

* * *

Somewhere else in the galaxy Ivo and his Master Black Doom were watching the whole thing on a computer screen. "So much for that," Ivo seethed in bad temper. "So what now?"

Black Doom answered him rather calmly. "We finally found what we'vce been looking for. All we have to do with watch and wait. He'll come to us eventually."

* * *

After Jonas finished telling his story Rouge asked. "What are we going to do?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "I don't know," he said, looking out the window at the stars. "Black Doom isn't one to just give up. He'll be back."

Tikal was worried. "Then how can we stop him?"

"I don't know that either."

"Don't worry, Tik," Shadow said to her as he joined them at the window. "If we keep our gaurd up we'll be ready. Let's just hope that won't be for a very long time."

If only he'd known what Black Doom was planning next...

To Be Continued... In Volume 2

_A/N_

_And that's it for now. It's like the thank to people who gave me all 39 reviews for this story. Thank you very much. _


End file.
